A Farmer's Courage
by Panzer IV
Summary: (COMPLETTED) Follow Jack, Cliff, and the villagers of Mineral Town as they fight the horrors of Nazi Germany in world war II at the once peacefull Mineral Island, by the English Channel. (Prologue and CH 1 has been updated! Enjoy)
1. Prologue

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Introduction: The beginning of a terrible end**

It's a good thing having a best friend, especially Cliff. Well, Cliff and I met onboard the ferry heading towards Mineral Island in 1934. Both of us do farm chores together, get a booze from the bar together, and sometimes we "terrorize" the villager since both of us (?) were the only people in the whole island that have sub-machineguns (M1 Thompson) that were kept in my tool box. We bought it in the mainland before heading to this island. Everything was normal and fun until, she came into both of our life.

It is a cold night at the Inn when both of us visit for a little drink. Of course, we call the bartender, Doug, to serve us a glass of wines. But instead, she came. The bartenders' daughter; a young woman (as old as Cliff and I was), a red head (Cliff and I had the same taste), and a cheerful one (although she lost her mother at a very small age, around four or five)! Last but not least, she's a Tomboy! Yes, she was Ann. Since that time, Cliff and I never get along so well, we both fight and argue about her so bad that we even tried to keep each other away from her so one of us could get her. Until one day, Cliff leaves town sensing something would happen to Mineral Town, and to the rest of the world. He departs to the U.S via ferry boat on summer 29, 1939. I thought that he officially given up on Ann. But I was wrong; and I myself, Jack Harvest, will face the greatest fears of all time.

(Jack's journal)

_Fall 2, 1939_

"_I have never heard from Cliff since his departure from Mineral Island. And from what I heard in the radio these days were the same thing Cliff told me two days ago. Cliff was right, The Germans were in for another kick-ass to the allies. From what I heard from Tim Yesterday, Germany led by the son of a bitch named Adolf Hitler invaded Poland. Looks like it wouldn't take long before Poland fell to the hands of those bastards. From what I heard, those Brits, along with France, would declare war on those Germans (or so called Nazi) if they doesn't stop they're foolish moves. What I know is that those Nazi psychos use tactics so called Blitzkrieg, a swift attack using tanks, troops, and air support. I got a feeling ; that a new, more destructive war is approaching. And nothing could prevent it, not even the Allies."_

These battles that will risks our….

Honor…

Friendship….

Love….

Life…

This is my story….


	2. chapter 1: Fall of Mineral Island

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 1: Fall of Mineral Island**

(Jack's journal)

_Summer 10th, 1940_

"_I can't believe the shit out of me! Those Krauts only took one damn year to seize Europe! I've just got news from Gray (Who has become one of the flyboys in the R.A.F) that the British and French forces have retreated from Dunkirk and had taken heavy casualties. This mean, France has fallen to those fascists, and that also mean that our neighboring country, Great Britain, will be the next target of them bastards' terrifying strategy they so called Blitzkrieg, or lightning warfare (and it sure is effective). Hope Mineral Island won't be the next victim of this shit. Those Bastards has caused the whole town in panic. It worries the heck of them so much; that they even bought themselves guns! But sadly, the only people that had guns in town were only I (MI Thompson), Doug (B.A.R), and Ann (Colt 191 Pistols. She gets those from her father). I hoped that Britain can stand still, because I heard from one of the radar outpost in Britain saying that those krauts will be coming, coming in rows."_

(Back to Jack)

I woke up on this one pleasant morning, sensing that this will be a great day for farming (or, is it?).

"Nice weather today. Hope I can score a date with Ann; I can't get her close enough to even notice me. But, with this fine day I bet, I could."

As I finish talking to myself, I saw Ann, walking towards me, wow; I never thought that I would be THIS lucky today.

"Hey Jack, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" I asked, hoping that it is about her having a crush on me.

"News from Cliff." She answers with a cute smile. Cliffy boy shit.

"In here, he says sorry for not informing us for so long, he has joined the U.S Army and is now training to be part of the U.S rangers. And oh, this part is for you Jack." She hands the letter to me and went strait home (damn! I thought I was lucky!). As I was about to read the letter I heard something unusual… something huge…. hovering over the skies…wait a second!

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S AN AIR RAID!"

I quickly ran inside and grab my M1 Thompson from my toolbox along with 2 Thompson magazines. The sounds were getting louder and louder each second. I knew that this is the end. This island will be bombed by those krauts to bite size pieces. Oh God, I am so sorry for what I said these years to those Germans, oh please, help us Lord! But wait…how come there is none of those banging sounds? I quickly checked outside and see if the coast is clear, I look to the clear skies and figured out, those planes weren't bombers! Their PARA-DROP PLANES!

"No German assholes can lay a finger on this island, especially, my farm."

I load my gun and prepare myself from those soldiers. I saw parachutes, lots of them, falling strait into my field. With no hesitation, I shoot those bastards while they were still in the sky. Of course, most of those bastards make it out alive, and start shooting back at me. I didn't have any choice, since I am running low on ammo, I had to retreat to the town's inn (since Doug has a B.A.R, not that because Ann was there. I wouldn't want those krauts to harm her. By the way, I could ask for some ammo from them, and then start shooting again.).

I reach the inn with five Falschirmjagger (German paratroopers) trailing behind me. I slammed the door open and was greeted with the B.A.R machine gun fire (luckily, all those shots missed). I quickly slam the door tight and lock it using tables and chairs.

"Jack, what on Earth is you doing? I nearly killed you asshole!" Doug seemed pissed at me.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'll tell you what I'm doing; I was running from five motherfuckers who tried to put holes all over my goddamn body! Does that clear things up? And oh, by the way, do you chaps have ammos for Thompson sub-machineguns?"

"Sorry Jack, but no, we didn't have any ammos for your gun." Ann replied to me rather worried.

"Since you're almost out of ammo; how about escaping from this island using the small boat on the beach's dock? My dad bought it since nobody in the village uses it. I'll take you there if you like." That sound's fair enough. Ann and I together escaped from kraut-invaded island, together.

"Alright then, I accept that offer Ann, and I will gladly accept your escort."

We escaped from the inn via covering fire from Doug. Then, we dash to the beach as like the devil was after us. We reach the beach and quickly get to the dock. I turned on the boat and hop right in.

"Let's go Ann; we don't have all day, hop on!" But strangely, she stood still. Huh? Why's that?

"C'mon Ann, hop on quickly before those Germans get here!"

"No."

"What?"

"Sorry Jack, but no, my father needs me here; and… this is my home, so I will stay here no matter what happen." She replied with a sorry looking face. As I was just about to persuade her one more time, a German appeared near the stairs armed with a KAR 98K rifle. He spotted us, and fires his rifle; from then on I see everything in slow motion. The bullet penetrates her shoulder, pushing her to the dock board. Her clothes were stained with blood, her blood. The soldier dashes to both of us with five other soldiers. Then, she says me this, one sentence that makes me leave the island without her, but with guilt.

"Go, Jack, Go! Leave this place before the same thing happens to you, go now!" I was planning to carry her to the boat and dash off, but her face that was now lust with her blood looked at me with sadness while saying,

"Jack, I'll be fine. Just go, but promise me one thing; that you someday will return to this island."

And with that, filled with guilt in my heart, I sped the boat to the open sea while being fired upon. I take a glimpse at the dock, and from what I saw, it was the most terrible thing I ever saw. One of those motherfuckers hit her in the head with his rifle, and then those assholes drag her, drag her back to the town, wounded. From that day on, I swear to myself, I swear that one day, I, Jack Harvest will return to the island and kill those kraut bastards, who have hurt the villagers of Mineral Town physically, and mentally.


	3. chapter 2: Joining the Army

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 2: Joining the army**

(Jack's Journal)

_Summer 25th, 1940_

"_I was on the move again; I'm now on a ferry boat heading towards New York in the states. This is not what I had in mind; I was really planning to stay on Great Britain, in the town of New Romney, my hometown. But because of the recent attacks of dive bombers, and bombers on the nearby Battle Hawks airfield, radar stations (the Brit's new technology for detecting incoming kraut planes), and nearby towns (Hyde and New Romney), I was starting to think what will happen if I stay in this kraut target practice country. And so, without hesitation, I buy a ticket for a next ferry heading towards New York. While on board, I saw 4 destroyers and 2 battleships escorting this damn tub to New York. The Brit's were terrified with those kraut subs, or U-boats. They're ship were nothing against Dornitz's sub group, or as they called them, the wolf pack. While onboard I kept on thinking, what happened to all of Mineral Island villagers? What happen to my farm? Where will I stay when I reach New York? And most importantly, what have those bastards done to you, Ann."_

(Back to Jack)

I arrived at New York on the 1st day of fall. The trip seems to be longer than usual, was it because those U-boats? Or is it just my feelings? What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't worry about that right now, what I should worry is where to stay, and what kind of job I should find that suits me. "Maybe I'll take a tour around New York, or maybe..." I looked at a poster saying something about joining the army. "I could join the army, and kick those krauts sorry asses for paybacks! Heh, now that's a good idea!" I dash to the closest army registration office and signed up to be a part of the U.S rangers.

The days in the military were tougher and rougher than I thought. The drill sergeant train us like we all are a bunch of shit. Well, at least my best friend (and rival), Cliff, was in the same platoon as I did. Both of us were glad to see each other again. He asked me why I move to New York. "Those krauts have taken over the entire island, and I don't know what happened to the villager." I said to him in reply. He seems looking kind of worried now. "What happen to Ann? How is she? Is she alright?" he asked. I shook my head, "Those krauts shot her at her shoulder, and they thought both of us were going too fled to Great Britain, and armed." Now looking at Cliff, he seems rather angry to those sons of bitches. Just then, our drill sergeant entered the courtyard with his daily greeting. "Good mornin' ladies! Right, to start off, in the army we call each other with our first name, and my first name is...SERGEANT! Attend roll call, you bunch of sorry lookin' crap. What are you waiting for? Attend the roll call, NOW!" Well, that's how we were trained in the army, it never gets easy.

**Author's note.**

I got a review from somebody asking why Ann was shot, and was tortured.

Well, here is the answer: First of all, Ann was armed with a Colt M11911 (I told you people that she got the gun from her father right?), secondly, the Germans must prevent any villager from escaping the island or they're secret operation on capturing and securing the island for something will fail (I will tell why the Germans need this island later on in the story), and lastly, the Germans were pissed off cause Jack escaped, and since they caught Ann, the least thing they could do to make her realize not to attempt this again is to torture her (but she really doesn't meant to escape the island with Jack)

Well, hope that clarifies things in my story, thanks for the reviews!


	4. chapter 3: Operation Overlord

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 3: Operation Overlord**

(Jack's Diary)

_Summer 5, 1944_

"_Lot's of goddamn things happen through the year. On winter 1941, the Jap's launch a massive attack at Pearl Harbor, destroying almost half (or more) of the U.S fleet. Because of this, the U.S was dragged into this goddamn war, and has waged war on those Asian asses of theirs. Meanwhile in Europe, the Italian, under the leadership of another son of a bitch named Mussolini, have become one of Germany's goddamn ally, along with Japan (now this has caused the involvement of the U.S on the European front soon enough. Can't wait to kick those German's sorry asses). The Russian's, however, had been betrayed by those Krauts, and are now counter attacking, and are heading towards Germany, after holding for about 2 years (it appears those assholes Blitzkrieg doesn't work with these guys.).The war has now turned into a world war. All of it started because one son of a bitch named Hitler. Curse that asshole, because of him, many lives has been lost. Now it is the time to stop all of this bullshit. Through all of this goddamn year, Cliff and I have participated in many allied operations. We were there, on the landing of operation torch. The landing was quite smooth, although we lost some of our men in the platoon, we survived, and we kick those kraut's sorry asses for good. We were there, on Monte Casino. Cliff nearly lost his life by a German sniper, luckily, his helmet saved his ass. That operation was almost a failure, because our platoon can't take the cathedral on top of the goddamn hill. But reinforcements save our platoon's asses. I thank those guys, even Michael, our platoon captain was relieved. Japan was desperate, Italy has fallen, and Germany was weakening. The war seems to end soon. And now it is time for me to wish all of my friends and everybody in my platoon (especially my best friends) a good luck, and may the Lord God Almighty protect us all. Cause tomorrow, we will land on the beaches of Normandy, and head on to Germany."_

_PS:_

_Cliff and I have been promoted to 1st Lieutenants last year._

_It takes a long difficult year to earned this goddamned rank,_

_So I hope both of us survive._

Summer 6, 1944,

Omaha beach, Charlie sector,

0600 hrs.

(Back to Jack)

We were tired and cold inside the landing craft who are heading towards our destination, Omaha beach. Both of us, Cliff and I, are not even sure we ever going to survive this mission. We know that those assholes will give one hell of a fight. But both of us know that the hopes and prayers of liberty loving people all over walk with us. "Clear the ramp! Thirty seconds!" Those naval guys who drives this tub now appears to tell us how much time left before were in action."Alright, listen up!" It appears to be our platoon's new captain, captain Rosenfield (Michael wasn't as fortunate as Cliff, after Monte Casino, he was killed by an Italian sniper in the balcony) appears to gives us instructions. "Alright, move fast, spread out, and stick to cover, Jack, Cliff! You guys follow me, the rest of you, advance and cover; I'll see you at the beach." Hope nothing bad happens to him, if he stepped on a mine or was shot, both of us will follow him to hell. I saw the gloomy looking beach head at the distance; it more looks like our graveyard rather than our landing grounds. "INCOMING!!" What the hell!? Those bastards are shelling us! If this shit doesn't reach the beach A.S.A.P, we're done for! I keep on praying in my heart, begging to the Lord for protection. I saw the most terrible thing I ever saw. Landing craft filled with soldiers on both sides of our craft being blasted to bite sized pieces. Their blood splattered to our uniforms and our craft, their blood red guts flies everywhere, turning the water into blood red. The blasting and explosion continues around our ship. Cliff seems terrified now, and so do I. The nightmare aint' over even until we reached the beachhead. When the ramp drops, 4 of the first in lines soldier were killed by machinegun fires up from the bunker on the top of the cliff. "C'mon soldiers, MOVE!" shouts the captain dashing into the bloody water. Both of us follow him with no hesitation. We trusted him. The whole invasion force slaughtered like mouse into mouse traps. I thought they said that they're sending us tank supports via boats? Where the hell are those Sherman tanks? We run like mad while moving from cover to cover until we're finally reached the beach's bloody sand. Some soldiers were killed of drowning cause of they're heavy equipment. While moving, I saw with my eyes, the view of the bloody beachhead. Soldiers, lots of them, killed by machine gun fires, shelled by beach bombardment, and were sniped by German snipers. Then, I saw a flamethrower soldier; running with another soldier in his back, burned to death because of his flame tank got hit by machine gun rounds. I also saw one soldier, running while carrying his left arm, looks like he almost lost his arm because of the beach shelling. "Lieutenant! Yeah, you!" I stare at the person calling me, it was a medic, requesting for help. I ran strait to him, while taking cover. "Please, lieutenant, you must help me! Please, hold this bleed while I give him more morphine. Just then, a machine gun round punctured through the wounded soldier's helmet. He was killed instantly. "What the fuck!" The medic was furious, seeing what he had tried to save has gone. "Fuck you all bastards! Son of a bitch! I just need one fucking minute you German cowards! Fuck you! Fuck you assholes!" I tried to calm the medic as best as I could. "Get a hold of yourself! There were more lives to save than just one damn soldier! Now get a move on medic!" I then continue following the captain with Cliff. The four of us did, eventually (including the medic), reached the shingles. "Cliff! Get over here!" I lay down on the hill of sands beside captain Rosenfield while Cliff runs toward us while keeping his head down. Just then, another beach bombardment by the Germans occurred and killed the Bangalore (the explosive metal rod) soldiers approaching the shingles. "Jack, go back down there, and grab those Bangalore!" What the hell!? The captain ordered me to go back out there just to grab those things!? Jesus Christ is he out of his mind!? "What are you waiting for lieutenant? GO GRAB THOSE BANGALORES! I quickly dash to the crater where the Bangalore soldier had fallen and quickly grab those bombs. These machine guns were hell; they're trying to shoot me now! I take cover on the crater and stay low as possible; hopping no machine gun rounds hit me on the head. I waited until those Krauts reload those shit and dash back to the shingles. The captain then grabs those Bangalore and passes it to the soldiers. "Good job son, every body, STAND BACK! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The Bangalore explodes, destroying those barbed wires blocking the way. The captain then dashes across to the bunker's foot. No doors, it must be on the trench on the other side of the bunker, damn, those krauts covered the opening between this bunker and the other trench bunker with two machineguns and minefields. "Okay soldier, listen up!" Oh great, what now. "I want both of you lieutenants to run across the minefield and into the trenches, try to stick to the craters caused by our bombardments, we'll cover you." What the fuck!? Now the captain wants Cliff and me to run through those barricades? Oh, hell no! "No sir, we're not gonna run through those shits! Do you think those Germans will let both of us walk pass? I DON'T THINK SO!" I was angry at this time. First, he asked me to go back grab those Bangalore, now, he asked me to make a suicidal run to the trenches! "Yes, sir, were not gonna' run through them minefields either, we're not a bunch of anti bullet machine, or god that can't be killed with bullets!" Heh, Cliff is with me this time. "Oh, really? GO NOW LIEUTENANTS! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU BOTH MYSELF! I MEAN IT THIS TIME! Geez, I don't know we pissed him off real good. With no other choice (rather than ending our lives in the hands of the captain, he seems serious.), we dashed across, taking cover in those craters. I entered the trench, Cliff next in line. "C'mon Jack, let's get moving!" Heh, now he's in for it. We're in the trench now, running to the bunkers entrance. We spot a wounded soldier on our turn. Wait a minute.... "Hold up, Cliff, back off! MG 42!" I shouted to him, hoping he will turn back. Just what I thought it was, an MG 42 was guarding the entrance, "Shit man!" Cliff was startled and backed off. This German was a bit stupid, he finish a whole magazine trying to shoot at smart ass taking cover beside me here. "Covering fire!" I jumped and fired my Thompson, along with Cliff, to the machine gunner. It kicked his ass for good. I looked at the wounded soldier; he seems still want to fight." Stay here private, you're wounded. We'll continue to the bunker." I warned him. "Okay lieutenant, I'll wait here." We ran into the bunker, and got caught in an intersection. "Cliff, you go to the right, try to clear the bunker up there, and shoot any mother fucking assholes that move, got that pal?" He grinned at me and answer, "You got it partner, lets do some ass kicking. We split up and are moving in to clear the bunker.

It is easier to clear a whole bunker full of unaware Germans; both of us successfully cleared the bunker and shut those machine guns. Cliff was on the other bunker, giving me thumbs up telling me everything went smoothly. The landing was difficult, and it takes a lot of sacrifice just to get hold on one damn beach. We laid a command center, and capture the few remaining assholes. Some of them gives us a though resistance, but everything was cleared. The rest of the invasion force landed and deployed trucks, cargos, tanks, and soldier. The beach was secured; a lot of dead bodies were lying all over, Germans, and U.S soldiers lying dead. The water was blood red, and there were bodies floating. I can see body parts, guns, ammos, lying all over. But it's all over. Both of us then rest on the command center for awhile, we were dead tired. "Lieutenant Jack Harvest and Cliff Tatnell?" A soldier came up to us, and is up to some thing. "Yeah, that's us" Cliff replied. "Sir, this telegram is for both of you." We grab the telegram and read it; I couldn't believe what I have just read.

Finally, the third chapter is finish. Sorry to keep you all waiting, I only can update it on weekends, and this chapter takes quite a research to. Please R&R, and thank you for the reviews.

Upcoming chapter:

Return to Mineral Town

Keep in touch folks!


	5. chapter 4: Return to Mineral Town

**A Farmer's courage**

**Chapter 4: Return to Mineral Town**

Note: On the part (back to Jack), if I (Panzer IV),

Cause the sentence the guy's speaking _Italic,_

That means that the guy is speaking German.

(Jack's journal)

_Summer 20th, 1944_

"_Almost never believe a thing that was written in that telegram. Both of us (Cliff and I) were a surprised to get that letter after we capture Omaha beach (its damn hell resistance from those bastards). Somebody notice our actions and talent through these years. You will never believe it, but both of us were recruited to the O.S.S (highly trained soldiers that do "special" operation behind enemy lines). First, we thought it was just a shit, but when captain Rosenfield arrives and tell us that it was real, the whole shit felt like it jumped on to me. We arrived on Britain and were trained there for things we aren't familiar with. The commanding officer told us that we were ready for the mission; we just need a little brushing. Cliff was taught on using daggers if he's out of ammo, and a few explosives training and I was trained on lock-picking, and a few Heavy weapons training. While there, we try to brush up our German. It takes some time, but now, we understand what the gibberish hell they are talking. That ease things up, cause were up on our next operation tonight. We were told to infiltrate an island that was used as a hide-out of stolen loot and secret technological research those bastards are doing. We were also need to find a Spitfire fighter pilot who was shot down on reconnaissance patrol escort with a mosquito fighter. That pilot was also our friend, Gray, Gray "Ace" Glory. Also, if possible, we need to link up with the resistance in the island. The leader was a female code named, Green rose. And our identification code was "Aquitania" The operation starts tonight, and I hope 14 days of short training doesn't fail us now._

(Back to Jack)

The cold foggy night was the sign that the operation will start soon. Both of us are at the briefing room, getting ready for our mission. The objective of our mission is to blow those Kraut's caches of ammos and guns before being send off, capture enemy document on the new fighter prototype, better and more agile than the ME 262 jets. If possible, we should link up with the resistance. Also, both of us need to find and exterminate Captain Sebastian, the garrison leader on the island for killing innocent lives and stealing church valuables. At 0900, we leave the briefing room and head to the armory. I pick 1 dagger, 1 lock pick, an ammo belt, a Colt M11911 side arm, and of course, my old time favorite, the M1 Thompson. Cliff picks some explosives like frag grenades and TNT's, 1 dagger, and ammo belt, a Colt M11911 side arm, and also the M1 Thompson (We love those guns to death). We were then head to the destroyer were using that will drop us at the target zone. "Hey guys!" The armory guys called us. "I suggest you chap's to use the silenced Sten gun. It is light, and reliable, and it was also silenced, so it doesn't wake a whole regiment when you fired one." Nice advice. "Thanks for the advice, but we love these Thompson to death." I replied, grinning. "Well, suit you're self, good luck." We then head to the destroyer and leave at 0930 hrs.

We were dropped 10 km from the island and head off using a rubber dinghy. The night was as I said before, cold and foggy. But the dark sky along with the fog gives us cover from being sighted by those goons. "Hey Jack, I think I've went to the beach before." Cliff seems staring at the beach seriously. "Nah, I think it's just your dumb imagination." I stare at the beach for a while. "I think you're right Cliff, the beach seems familiar." We approach the beach slowly, and when we seen the beach from up close, we realized that the island of our destination is, Mineral Island, our old long lost and destroyed village. We approach the docks and look for any signs of walking, living assholes on guard. And there it is, two Kraut bastards standing and guarding the stairway to the town. We tied our docks where Ann's family boat used to be and climb to the dock, hoping those talking bastards don't spot us. "Fuck them, did they had any other thing to do rather than guarding the stairs?" whispered Cliff. "I think we should bash them of with this Thompson." Whispering, I aim my gun at one of those Krauts. "Whoa, hold a second there fellah, if we fired this noisy Thompson, we will wake the whole village, and then there will be tanks and soldiers after us." Cliff was right about this one. "You're right, got any ideas?" hope his creativity helps. He thinks for a while. "Give me your dagger" What? He wants to stab them with daggers? Nice plan Cliff. "Just what do you think are you doing with my dagger? Are you going to slice their necks with daggers? You wouldn't have time to move fast enough before one of them sound the alarm!" I whispered to him. "No, I ain't gonna do that, just give me your damn dagger will ya?" I give him my dagger; he then starts crawling to them slowly. "_Who's there?" _Shit, looks like one of the Krauts noticed him. "_Is somebody there?"_ Now both of them had notice him. He's dead, and so is I. "Chew on this!" whispering, he got up and throws those daggers to each of those two son of a bitch. It hits them straight at the neck. "_Akh, (chokes) sound the..."_ he's dead alright. I walk up to him. "Nice shot Cliff, so that's your plan." Grinning, he answers, "yes. That's my plan." I looked at him. "Okay, we didn't have all day, let's grab our daggers and exchange our uniforms with those corpses." We then strip those corpses, exchange our Thompson's with the German's MP 40's, exchange our ammo belts with their MP 40 ammo pouch, and dress ourselves with German army uniforms. Now we look just like them. We head to the square and are ready with our mission.

"Okay, Cliff, there are three ways we can get around, and I suggest we split up. I will go to the Inn, while you check out my farm." I grinned at him, but he smiled back at me. "No, I suggest YOU check you're farm while I, check the Inn." Now this takes an argument. "No, I suggest you check my farm, while I check the Inn and look for information." Looks like both of us had the same thought, seeing Doug and Ann working at the Inn, and being pushed by those Germans. Where the hell did I get these thoughts? We argue for a while until I came up with one solution. I pulled a 1941 us quarter from my pocket. "Fine, heads, or tails?" He looked at me, knowing that his luck is with him. "Heads" In this case, I choose tails. "Whoever wins, will check the Inn." I toss the coin, and let me guest it lands on tai...no, heads. "Hah, I win, you lose, that means, I will check the Inn." Cliff smiled at me. "Fine, we'll meet back up here, 20 minutes and that's it." Shit man, why did I have to check my farm? Well, it is nice to see my farm again but, I am wishing to see Ann again.

I use the Yodel farm's way and head to my farm. On the way near the poultry farm, I heard a sub-machine gun fire coming from my farm. I dash to check out what is happening. I entered my farm, and I saw, 1 bastard, throwing two women to the ground and aim his MP 40 at one of them. "_You! Woman! Tell me that you work with the resistance and is stealing our foods and ammos, along with guns." _Those krauts dare to shoot a lady! "I didn't under stand what you are saying officer, but if you are asking me something about the disappearance of your caches, then I swear I didn't steal it!" The girl's voice seems familiar... "_Liar!"_ With that, I saw the cruelness of the Nazi's. The officer shot the lady, it kills her, instantly. Her blood stains his clothes. This Kraut bastard seems to understand English. "_You! You must've known why our food is disappearing; I have seen you snooping around at night, stealing our food from the caches." _The officer points his MP 40 at the other girl, ready to shoot her. "_I am sorry officer, I swear, I won't do it again! I'm hungry at that time, that's all! Please officer, don't shoot me!" _Whoa, this lady seems to understand German. Her voice seems also familiar behind that teary voice of hers. _"Well perhaps you also worked with the resistance!" _Looks like this Kraut are ready to shoot. "_I swear officer, I swear! I didn't work with the resistance and I know nothing about either!" _She is now begging for mercy from the officer. "_Liar! I will give you one more chance woman, tell us, or you will join up with your friend here." _Okay, now I'm pissed off. I got two choices, one, blow my cover by shooting this asshole and play hero by rescuing the girl. Two, stay under cover and let the girl die in the hands of the Kraut officer for this operation to run smoothly. "_I know nothing officer; I swear in God's name, I didn't know anything about these guys!" _The officer stares at her and was furious. "_Liar! You have made a terrible choice spy!" _I can't stand any more of these, I quickly draw my MP 40 and fires 10 rounds at the officer. The officer screamed in pain and shoots his MP 40 to the sky and fall to the ground, dead. That's it, I blew it.

"_Alarm! Alarm!"_ They have noticed the gun fires! I dashed as fast as I could to her, grab her, cuffed her mouth, and went strait to the bushes nearby. The garrison is now on to me. "Shhh, stay calm, and be quite. I am here to help." Her tears wet my hands as I whispered to her. _"Spread out, find this somebody who shoot Manfred, and kill him, don't let him escape!"_ I waited silently in the bush, until there were no signs of any living, walking krauts around. I uncovered her mouth. Her tears seem to run a bit faster now. I breathe slowly with the cold foggy air. Everything was dead silenced. "Okay, breathe slowly; I am an O.S.S soldier who is on a mission with my partner here. We are not Germans. I swear, I am not those fucking Germans. Now, slowly, tell me your problem." I stare at the quietness of my farm, making sure there were no soldiers around. She starts to speak and is holding her tears back. I handed my handkerchief to her. She wipes her tears, and speaks. "T-they, they raped one of my friend, Popuri, and k-killed her. Just then, t-they killed m-m-Mary." So that's why the girl sounds familiar, that's Mary! Shit man; curse those bastards, how come they even dare to shoot a woman? "But w-worst of all." She continues as I keep watch in the bush on my silent farm for any signs of krauts. "T-t-they killed m-my, m-my..." her tears rushes through her cheeks. I calm her while watching. She wiped her tears with my handkerchief and continued. "T-t-they killed m-my..." once again, she started to cry, but she insisted and continues. "My father, Doug, Doug g-g-Green" What the fuck!? This can't be! This can't be! I turn and stare at the girl's lust face for a while. What I had hoped for comes true. The girl that I had saved was my best friend, and also my (and Cliff's) sweetheart. "No, this can't be..." Yes, the girl that I had saved was Ann, Ann Green. Her face was lust and full of tears of sadness in the cause of the faith of Mineral Town, and her father's death.

**Author's note**

At last! So many things happen in this chapter and the next. So, time to clear up things,

Q: In chapter 1 and 2, how did the villager earn their guns?

A: Cliff and Jack: Bought it in the mainland before boarding the ferry to the Island

Doug's family: Bought it in the mainland while buying supplies for his Inn.

Q: How did Ann understands German?

A: Can't say it now. How she understands it will be explained on the upcoming chapter later on.

Q: How old was Jack when he leaves Mineral Island?

A: 15 years old.


	6. chapter 5: Resistance Linkup

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 5: Resistance Link-up **

Note: Just like the last chapter, if I _Italic _

The words (Back to Jack), that means that

Character is speaking German.

(Jack's Journal)

_Summer 20th, 1944_

"_I never believed it, Ann, my best friend, also my sweetheart, captured and tortured by those krauts. I rescued her at my farm before those assholes shot her. If it weren't because of my move, she would be in the skies up there right now. Her condition was in terrible shape, she was hungry, sick, tired, and wounded. I look at her wound on her shoulder; she treated it herself using cloth strips. But the wound doesn't seem to get better, with all those beatings she told me, this wound will definitely take a long time to cure. I must get her to the resistance hide out as fast as possible, before those krauts find us and kill the both of us. After that, Cliff will be next in their death list. The night is getting darker, and darker, I better move now, while there are still chances. Hope I can get Ann safely to the hideout without being detected."_

(Back to Jack)

"Ann! My God, I never thought it was you! Are you alright? What have they done to you? And how the hell did you learn to speak German?" I whisper to her while she wipes her tears with my handkerchief. "What? Sorry, how did you know my name? Have we met before?" She didn't know it was me? How could she...wait, with this uniform, along with the cover of darkness, it is kind of difficult to know who's who. "It's me, Jack Harvest! I've returned!" I take of my helmet. She stares at me and embraced me. "Jack! I knew you would return! I thought you're long lost since you left this island 4 years ago!" she burst into tears, knowing that I've returned. "Calm down Ann, calm down. I am here for a mission, but first, we must get you to safety. My partner Cliff..." she then interrupts. "Cliff? Cliff is here with you? Is he alright?" I answer, "Yeah, he is. He's checking the inn right now and should be finish. Both of us should rendezvous at the square once I finish checking my farm." She sighed deeply in relief. I knew it; Ann loves Cliff more than I do. Once this war is over, I won't stand between them. "Let's get moving before more goons get here and finds us."

I pick up my helmet and use them again for protection. We then move through the Yodel farm's way (as I know, more assholes should be searching in the forest for me right now) and evaded some patrols (I interrupted those patrols while Ann fine cover and hide there until situation is clear, what the hell will happen to me next?) until both of us finally reached the square. Everything seems quite, too quite. "Shhh, Ann, find cover, I think I spot somebody coming over in this direction through the inn's way, there's a Thompson by the beach's stairs, along with some corpses I got this uniform from." I whisper to her. She then quietly moves to the stairs and ducked as low as possible. I pull my dagger, ready to kill this bastard. I think for a while as I snuck up behind him, what if it is Cliff? What if I accidentally kill my own partner? I quickly placed my dagger on his neck, ready to slice it. He will surely had no chance by now, wait...what the? The kraut suddenly grabs my arm and bangs me to the ground! That bastard got me! I am surely done for! He draws his gun, ready to shoot. I am surely dead this time.

"I'm fucked." I sighed deeply, and close my eyes and waited for him to fires his gun. "Jack, what on Earth is you trying to do? I nearly killed you goddamn it! If it weren't because of your cursing you've just said I wouldn't know it was you!" I stare at him for a while, and thank God Almighty that it was my Cliff! "The inn was full of krauts drinking and talking, but there were no sign of Doug or Ann! I talk to one of the officer there, he said the caches were located in the airstrip on the base of mother's hill, were the flower field used to be. He also said that they have captured a downed pilot in the forest, and is holding him in your barn with the rest of the P.O.W." I grinned at him, "Way to go Cliff! Speaking of Ann..." I turned my head to the beach, "Ann, come out! It's Cliff!" She climbed out of her hide out, carrying a Thompson and a few Thompson magazines. She then run embraced Cliff and kissed him. "Thank lord you're okay Cliff!" I look in disbelief. I knew it. "We best get going. We wouldn't want to be spotted by any kraut in here talking English would we?" I interrupted their "romantic" moment. Both of them stares at me for a few moments....Cliff eventually breaks the silence (finally) and agrees. "Okay, now we need to figure out a reasonable place where could they're hide out located." Cliff nods and thinks. "Hmm...I heard that most resistance hides in one particular place..." Both of think about all resistance hide-out we encounter and come out with one answer, the church.

We start walking towards the church in the calm night. "_Halt! Where do you think you're taking that prisoner?"_ Shit! We've been noticed! "Cliff, stay still. If thing's get out of hand, run strait to the church with Ann, find the secret entrance while I lay cover fire for both of you guys. In the meantime, I'll distract him." I walked up to the officer. "_The high command had ordered both of me and my friend to execute this prisoner behind the church." _I hope he believes that. "_Very well, find by me. Go on and continue your orders." _Hah! I didn't know it was THAT easy. I walked up to Cliff, relieved that everything was going as plan. "_Private!" _What now? "_Yes sir?" _I turned around and face the officer. "Good luck!" Oh, he's wishing good luck. "Thank you!" The officer sneered at me, and pulls his gun. "_Looks like we have a couple of uninvited guests!" _Wait a minute!! That's the old lousy English trick for escaping P.O.W's! (The escaping P.O.W's from Stallag Luft III got the same trick and their cover was blown because of this.) "_Alarm! Alarm! I've found the spy!" _Shit! I've got no time for this! I draw my MP 40 and shoot at the officer. "Cliff! Run to the church with Ann now! I'll catch up with you later (that is if I survived)!" I lay cover fire as my buds ran to the church. I shoot as many assholes that appear as fast as possible before they got me. And you know what? They're coming in too fast!

I kept on squeezing my trigger, then reload the gun, then shoot again, reload again, then shoo... "AHK!" I'm hit! I'm hit! That kraut HIT ME! The goddamn bullet had nest in the left side of my stomach! Akh, the pain... "Shit cough, damn it!" limping, I shoot the son of a bitch retreated to the church, trailed by a few blood thirsty krauts. "Damn! Don't they just ever quit?" as fast as I could move, I slam open the door quickly closed it, and lock it with my MP 40. I start to lose consciousness... "Jack! Oh my God! What happened to you?" That sounds like Ann. She approaches, worried, and carries me by the arm to the front bench. I was wounded badly, and am losing blood fast. Again, I start losing consciousness. "Jack, I've check the altar, but I don't find any goddamn switch in this thing!" I watched at Cliff, re-examining the altar again. (Ann is now by my side, worrying, and doing as much as she can to stop the bleeding.) "Have you checked the confession room?" I asked. "No, not yet but..." Cliff stares at me in confusion, "Where do you think the pastor sleeps Cliff? There should be a trap door or some kind in the confession room!" the door starts banging, the Germans are probably trying to break in, but since this is the church, they really treat this place just like it needs to be treated. "Hustle up Cliff! If they break open they succeeded breaking the door, there will be an addition of three tomb stone in the grave yard!" Ann was now panicked, not only because of me, but because of the Germans outside. We're all worried, "_Surrender now and we will let you live, or, we will break the door by force!"_ Okay, we're all PANICKED now! "I found it! I found it! Yes! Thank Lord!" Was that Cliff? Damn, I start losing consciousness again...."Jack! You're still awake?" I stare at Ann; my vision is starting to get blurry." "Cliff found the trap door! Let's get moving!"

As I remembered, Ann then carries me to the confession room and into a trap door behind the confession box. And just in time too, those krauts has successfully break the door open and I bet they're searching for us. Behind the trap door was the pastor's bedroom. It was small, and comfy. And on the wall was a tunnel leading somewhere I don't know. "So this is the resistance hide-out huh?" Cliff looked around, leading both of us. I looked around while being carried Ann, limping. The tunnel was quite small. We then come into an intersection in the tunnel. "How the hell!? GERMANS!!" Who the hell was that!? "Shit! That bitch is shootin' us!" That guy seems to finish a whole magazine trying to hit Cliff. Poor guy... "Give it up Germans! You can run, but you can't hide!" Okay, that sounds familiar....sounds like... "Hey, Jack." I stare at Cliff. I can't see him that well... "One of the resistances thinks were Germans, now what's the identification code?" I stare at him....my....vision....I am losing consciousness fast! "Acq cough acquitania" Cliff smiled at me, a thank you smile..."Thanks Jack, I owe you one." Cliff then shouted out the code....And then, there it is one of the resistance fighters, Karen....standing strait and was a bit surprised on the way we (Cliff and I) dressed. "My God I am sooo sorry! I thought you O.S.S agents we're Germans dressing like that!" Cliff stares at her, sneering. "Damn strait! You nearly kick my ass for good!" Cliff takes of his helmet, revealing his identification. "Oh shut the fuck up Cliff I didn't know it was you okay! I never even expected it was you all the way either..." Karen then stares at Ann and me..." My God! What the hell happen to him? And Ann, what happen to your shoulder? That looks bad." Ann and I stare at her, then Ann answers her, "Well, Jack here..." Karen looks amazed (again) "Jack? You say that was Jack? I never expected that the two O.S.S agents were villagers of Mineral Island either...." Ann smiled and continues "You got that right! Well, as what I said, Jack here got his wound when he gives us cover fire while Cliff and I run to the church, he got shot by a German rifleman. While I got this wound four years ago, when helping farm boy here escape from the island. I insisted that I'll stay in the Island with my dad. But those Germans think I was planning to escape with him! They then shot me, while Jack runs of with the boat. This wound keeps on bleeding and bleeding since those Germans keeps on hitting us, P.O.W if we stop working for them in the mine." Karen nods. She seems understands "I don't know you guys P.O.W were forced to work on the spring mine....interesting. Well. We best get you guys treated. Doctor Tim, Elli, and Rick are waiting at our underground field hospital. I haven't told you guys but, Rick and I were already married. He proposes me when this tunnel's finished. Doctor teaches him about field medication, and by the way, I am the Green rose..."Cliff then stares at here and cut his conversation, "How did you get that nick name and how did you build this freaking long tunnel!?" She thinks for a while and answers him "First of all, how did I have this code name? Well, Rick advice me about the rose part since he says that I am as beautiful as one blushes. For the green part, the simple thing is...LOOK AT MY GODDAMN EYE STUPID! And how did we build this tunnel? Ask the pastor, he's the one who build this tunnel!" She sighed, and continues, "Anyways, we best get you guys treated, follow me! I'll take you guys to meet the rest of the resistance, and to the field hospital." Ann smiled and stares at me. "You hear that Jack? You're gonna be fine, I promise!" She then carried me by the shoulder to the hide out, while Cliff covers our flanks. I don't know what happen after that....Everything was dark, and the last thing I heard, was Ann's voice, "Jack! Stay with me! Stay with me! Please stay....." Then everything fades away.....

**Author's note**

**Finally! Another chapter's done! Sorry it takes so long for an update. I can only update it on weekends or holidays. What will happen next? Will Jack die cause of blood loss? Will this operation become a successful operation? Who will Ann choose at the end? Will Ann choose Cliff or Jack? Found out on the next incoming chapter! Keep in touch folks! Please review! **


	7. chapter 6: A Day in the Hideout

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 6: A Day in the Hideout **

(Ann's P.O.V)

I kept on following Karen as she led us (Jack, Cliff, and I) through the tunnel maze. Jack was wounded badly and needs immediate medical attention fast! I can't afford losing one of my best friends.....and crush.....damn, where the heck did I have this thought? I love Cliff! I love him since the first time I met him at the Inn 5 years ago! I love him! I know I do! But....this feeling isn't the same any more....I doesn't know why, but Jack was....was..... "ANN!!!" I regain consciousness from my day dream and stares at Karen. "Are you listening?" I nodded, lying. "I don't quite hear what you're saying since I got Jack on my shoulder, what was it you're saying?" Karen just grinned at me. "Day dreaming huh? About Jack, I supposed? You have a crush on him do you?" It flustered me instantly. "NO! I was just....well....um....worried. That's all." She just smiled and continues to lead us. We finally reach the small, underground field hospital. The doctor, Elli, and Rick were quite surprised to see me, Cliff, and Jack in this shape. "Cliff, please help Ann carry Jack and lay him on that mattress. Ann, for the meantime, let Elli treat your wound while Rick and I take cares of Jack. Cliff, you wait at the lounge room with the rest of the resistance. Karen will show the way." My wound was then treated. It will take a while for it to recover, but at least it won't bleed anymore. I wait at the lounge with Cliff, pastor Carter, Karen, the harvest sprites (does these little dudes are part of the resistance?), and the rest of the resistance, praying for Jack's health to recover since there were insufficient morphine and tools. Jack, I hope you're okay.

(Back to Jack)

"Ugh....where the heck is I?" I woke up somewhere, in a dark room. "Where the hell is this? What happened to me? Oww...it hurts...." I looked at my stomach. A piece of cloth had covered my wound. "Who in the world treated my wound? And what the hell am I doing here!?" I looked in confusion. I knew that I should have been dead a few (or hours) ago! "Jack? You're awake? Thank Lord you're fine!" Ann. She was smiling when she sees me. "Jack? Jack's awake!? Where is he?" Cliff. I got up, and walk to them. I tell them that I was okay. "Jack, I suggest you meet the resistance, their small, but they are though fighters! I've seen them in action while you recover 3 days ago. Oh, by the way, Rick and Doctor treated your wound, so don't forget to thank them." Three days! I've been missing a lot of actions lately.... "Say Ann, after I met these guys, can we talk privately?" I kept on following her as I ask. "NO! You may not!" Cliff. What a jealous feller. "Well, sure. I don't have much work around here rather than watching you recover." She smiled as I continue to follow.

I reached the lounge, where I met the resistance. The small resistances, consisting of survivors of Mineral Town were Karen (Resistance leader), Rick (field medic), Doctor Tim (Doctor), Elli (Nurse), Harris (Recon), May and Stu (Nothing), Pastor Carter (Pastor, DUH!), Kai (Not sure, either a machine gun vampire, or a psycho on the loose!), and Ann (Just join a few days ago). I then asked how they built this tunnel system, "Ever asked the harvest sprites for work?" I nod my head, "Well, the pastor asked these little guys to build the tunnel on 1939, around a few days before those sons of bitches invaded Poland. When they invaded this island, Rick and I were at the back of the church, doing our things when the pastor came and take us to the hide out." I nod (poor sprites) "How about doctor, Harris, May and Stu, and Elli?" I keep on asking these questions. "When the soldiers were dropped in the town, some villagers went to the church. May and Stu were playing outside, Kai was just about to go to the confession room, Doctor and Elli were gathering herbs behind the church, and.....think that's about it." I still keep on wondering and keep on asking questions...." How are you guys gonna fight if you don't have any weapons?" Karen just grinned at me. "Well, we got weapons, but I think it isn't that much. Come on, I'll show you."

I followed Karen into the tunnels and into a room filled with crates. How the hell did they haul all of this shit down here? "Three years ago the Germans were transporting some captured allied weapons to this island. We then ambush them and "borrowed" those weapons from them. So don't be amazed if we have allied weapons." Wonder what's in these crates? I bet they're all loaded with hand guns and some grenades. "What's inside these crates?" I asked her, she then grab a crank and open the crates. "In these crates, we got the allied Colt M1911A1s, in these we got some Walther P38s, and in this crate we got some Luger P08s." Hand guns. Just what I thought they would have. "And in these ones we got some KAR 98Ks" What the fuck!? I don't call that FEW; they got a hell of these rifles! "Oh, I stack all of the weapons according to their type by the way, shall we continue?" I nod, and she just continues opening them shit loads. "In here, we got some G-43 automatic rifles..." They even got those krauts revolutionary weapon! How the hell they do that? "In here we got some Thompson Sub-Machine guns, your all favorite..." Nice, Tommy guns. "Now these ones are my favorite, this is my baby. The good old MP 40." She continues to open crates by crates. "This one we got the MP 44 Assault rifles, and in these crates huff we got the big MG 42s" Holy shit! They even got MG 42s down here! Nasty! "Oh, there are a few more stacks, but those over there were grenades. I'll open the last one." Okay, let's see what is in this stack of crates. "Well, in this one, we got some Panzer Faust 60, or the tank devil." Damn! Anti-Tank weapons! Now that can storm the whole island. "How you haul all of this shit down here, I mean, there were krauts up there that could've caught you while carrying all of this stuffs." I asked here, but she just smiled. "You don't want to know. Budum." I turned around and saw Hoggy, one of the Sprites staring at me.

"Okay, enough shitting around, let's get moving. We got a hell load of work to do." What now? "What "work" did you mean?" She leads me back to the lounge and seated me beside Cliff and Ann. "This is the work we need to do, codenamed, prison break." Karen shows us the plan that was based using Harris and the sprites recon duty, along with Cliff's information. "We will move in to your farm at night and bust Gray and the rest of the P.O.W out of your barn. There will be soldiers patrolling, so we will need, once again both of you, Jack and Cliff, disguised as Germans..." "Whoa!" Kai. "Why don't we just launch a good old frontal assault?" Karen stares at him for a while. There was a moment of silence (I really hate silence...). "Well, Kai I'm glad you're enthusiastic to mash those Germans into bite size pieces, but have you ever thought that "good old" frontal assaults will alarmed THE WHOLE GERMAN GARRISON! WE DON'T KNOW HOW MANY THERE WERE OUT THERE!" Kai just calmly answer, "Well, we could just Machine Gun them down, that's easy." Karen was now looking at Kai in confusion. I think now I agree that Kai WAS a Machine Gun vampire. "Well Kai, how about those tanks? They have a couple of tanks if you don't know. And Machine Gun bullets can't penetrate armor. So what are you gonna do now eh? Bring a whole box of Panzer Faust? That is damn heavy! I can bet the sprites won't carry all of those boxes anymore." The sprites nod. "Grenades man, all you need is a couple of grenade and hey presto! No more tanks! Kai. "No more Kai either, those tanks will blast you into a million tiny Kais." Rick "Shut up! Or you'll be leading the charge with my bayonet on your teasers!" Here we go again. "Secure the chat and get back to the original plan." Finally! Karen breaks it. Okay, as I said before, Jack and Cliff, along with Rick..." Rick seemed surprised "What!? You're expecting me to dress in a German uniform and walk to them!? HELL NO!" Rick. "C'mon Honey, you're the only field medic in the team, will you just go out and help them if anything goes wrong!" Karen tries to persuade him. "Honey, TAKING lives is easier than SAVING lives! I won't go out there with them!" Rick. "Let me go with them, I can make sure there will be FUN people!" Kai. "Kai, SHUT UP! You'll mess the whole plan by blasting away those Germans and alarming the whole garrison if you go with them!" We argued this shit for a few hours until finally, it was set. Rick will go with us in the operation.

(Jack's Journal)

_Summer 23rd, 1944_

_"I finally woke up alive and was linked in the resistance. I got shot last time, but it won't happen again. I mean, it won't happen twice. Ann was safe in the resistance, and was fighting along side with them. Things will go smoothly with the resistance in our side. Tomorrow we will break Kai and the rest of the P.O.Ws out from the barn. This is a risky operation, since we didn't have silenced weapons. Hope everything went smoothly.I noticed something also this afternoon after the briefing that makes me change my mind on talking to Ann. I saw with my own goddamn two eyes, Ann and Cliff were facing their backs at each other and Ann was laying her head on Cliff's shoulder. They're talking about something, probably a love confession. This breaks my heart. I now not only had to face the Germans, but now, I had to face Cliff on love problems. Ann then tries to comfort and explain what had just happen to me, but instead I ran and climbed out of the tunnel. I prayed at the church, and hope that everything between them wouldn't go wrong because I knew now, that Ann will definitely go for Cliff. As for me, I won't go between them. Ever again._


	8. chapter 7: A Rescue Plan Gone Bad

**A Farmer's Courage**

Note: speaking German:_ Italic_

**Chapter 7: A Rescue Plan Gone Bad**

(Jack's Journal)

_Summer 24th, 1944_

"_This is it, the big day. Tonight, once a gain we will sneak to the German garrison and free the P.O.W. Rick will be coming with us, in a German uniform, just like us. Karen had just ambushed a German supply convoy carrying uniforms, and went pass the square. Once again, the sprites had to carry those boxes into the tunnels. Hope this mission went well, my mind was corrupted with Ann and Cliff's romance sighting. And hope God the Almighty erase this shit out of my mind and protect us all."_

(Back to Jack)

I pack my gear and am getting ready for the mission tonight. Rick seems nervous since it's the first time for him to go out on a real mission. "Hey Jack!" I turned my head to Karen. "You choose the MP 44 Assault riffle, or the MP 40 sub-machinegun?" Wow, two great kraut weapons. "Think I'll pick the MP 44." She smiled. "Her you go! Catch!" She tosses the gun to me, along with the magazine pouch. "Karen! Is the G-43 riffle really works as an automatic riffle?" Cliff. Bitch, asshole, mother fucker.... "It works just like the M1 Garand baby!" Karen. "Honey, should I pick the KAR 98 K or the MP 44?" Rick. "I suggest the MP 40! Jack already uses the MP 44! Medic usually uses sub-machineguns you know!" Karen. "Karen, got a good gun for me?" Ann. Heartbreaker, whore! "Ann, you're not going on this mission." Ann just stared at her. "I know, but I could just use a good gun so I could protect myself right?" Karen nods. "You're right! Care to handle twin hand guns?" She grinned at her, challenging. "You got it! Give me those colts!" Enthusiastic, someday, this spirit could get you killed.

At 0900 hrs, we leave the tunnels, heading to my farm. We did pass a few patrols, but they're stupid enough to let us go. Damn, can't get that shit of Ann and Cliff together. Why did this shit have to stick on my mind? We arrived at my farm at 0930 hrs. _"Halt! This is a restricted area! Where is your clearance?"_ What!? Last time I went here, there were no bullshit like this. _"We accidentally dropped our identification IDs and clearance codes at the camp while the alarm was on, Lt. Sebastian must have told you guys we were coming, did he?"_ This kraut doesn't even nudge a bit. _"I have no such order, and I get no such order!" _That's it, enough fooling around; this operation is blown sky high from the start! _"Well, in that case, the orders were stuck up in your goddamn ASS!" _I draw my gun and shoot him down. We ran to the barn, the alarm was raised (again). _"Alarm! Alarm! The traitors are here! Get them! We can't ease these guys, call some support!" _Shit, never expected that coming. "Jack, you make a great Move on that soldier, but now, THEY'RE CALLING IN SUPPORT DAMNIT! What the hell do you think we are?" Rick seems TOO panicked. "I think you guys were soldiers, and soldiers have to follow and obey orders. So Rick, SHUT UP!" I then approach the barn door, and grab my lock pick from my pocket. "Jack, open the lock fast! I could hear tanks coming. I'll cover you, Rick, stick with Jack!" Tanks? Did he say tanks!? What the hell!? While picking the lock, I could hear Cliff firing his gun. I could hear soldiers screaming to his death. Krauts. They think they're better than us, O.S.S. "It's over Jack, the tanks were here, were dead." Or....were they? "I told you this operation will fail! Now we will be tortured slowly and painfully, and will be executed as...." I break Rick's moaning and gibberish hell he's talking. "Spies, I now. Now would you just SHUT UP! I know, I know!" The officer came up slowly, beside the tank. _"Drop your guns and touch the skies! We would not harm you if you cooperate!" _ That's it. We're finished....

**Author's note**

**I am very -very sorry for the very- very long update. I got lots of homework, and I got a blank brain for a while. I'll try to update it faster next time. Also, I need review so I could get my mind working again. **

**Keep in touch folks!**


	9. chapter 8: Prison Break

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 8: Prison Break**

Notes: As usual, _German_

(Kai's P.O.V)

"I was just sittin' around and hanging out at the storage, just below the surface. Man, this job is damn BORING! I would love to go out and kill somebody, wasting them with my MG-42. Damn duty. Cleaning this entire stack of guns is a bunch of bullshit! Bullshit! "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I shouted as loud as I can to relief my anger. "Kai! Shut up! We could hear you from the kitchen damnit! What the hell are you doing that for anyway?" I turn my head; Ann was standing there with Karen. Looks like they run all the way down here. "Well ladies, what's up?" I looked at them, while cleaning the Thompson. "We're here to tell YOU to SHUT UP!" They then start stomping back to the kitchen. "By the way, it's a bit long for them (Jack, Cliff, and Rick) to rescue the P.O.Ws. Don't you ladies think something MIGHT happen to them? Like, captured or something?" They're steps froze. "What did you say Kai?" Okay, this is not good. "Are you telling me you're under estimating Rick?" Yup. "And are you trying to tell me that Jack and Cliff is a sore loser?" Yes again. "If you're such a smart ass, go get a gun and FIND THEM!!!" Finally! Out of this shit load of work. "You better keep my husband, Rick in one piece, or suffer the consequences!" Karen glared at me. "Yeah, and you better get Jack and Cliff or I'll just have to come over there by myself and blow your sorry ass!" Ann was.....akh, hard to describe. She's quite angry AND worried though. Not a common thing for a Tomboy to worry two men. I then grab 1 box of MG-42 ammos, 2 MG-42 ammo belts, and lastly, the good old MG-42, loaded and ready. "I can make sure they will come in one piece!" I head to the stairs and climb out of the hole, and into the battlefield. I then find Harris and asked where have he seen Jack, Cliff, and Rick for the last time.

(Back to Jack)

Captured. For the first time in all of my damn duty in the military, I become a P.O.W. Shit. The plan doesn't work, the P.O.W's were moved out of the barn and into a new camp up in the forest, not far form Gotz's woodcutter camp (Now it was a resting cabin for those krauts)and the three of us, we're moved with them. _"You guys! The three of you!" _We turn our heads (Cliff, Rick, and I) facing the German officer. _"Lieutenant Sebastian Lichtenberg would like to see you." _ Wow, the lieutenant himself would like to see us, how nice for that bastard to give us a visit. "Hey, Jack!" Cliff. "Aren't one of our objectives is to eliminate the Lieutenant?" I noticed it. Cliff was right, that is one of our objectives! Why did I forget about it? We were then escorted into a small cabin inside the camp, the officer's head quarters.

The bastard then greeted us. _"Good evening! Good evening! I know that you understand German, so I will speak in my former language. We've thought that you little rats would try to rescue you're fellow pilots. Common heroic Americans."_ He's coming to see us just to talk this shit!? "I am not an American!" Rick "Shut up Rick!" We whisper at Rick. Can he just shut up for a few damn minute? "Hah! Try to speak behind my backs I suppose? Not that easy, I might be German, but I understand English!" what the... _"Throw these three soldiers into custody and lock them in the cooler_ (A specific room in a German P.O.W camp (If still don't get it, watch The Great Escape)_"_ We were "escorted" outside when the Lieutenant called us in again. _"I forgot to tell you the consequences of escaping this here P.O.W camp." _He then drags something out of a room. And that thing was...."Popuri!" My God! She's still alive! But she was.....tortured....and was...suffering..._ "See this young lady? She tries to escape from the daily work. I've warn her once, and I've warn her twice, but she resist. Now, she must suffer the consequences." _The Lieutenant then pulled out a knife from his pocket and stabs her in the neck (while holding her) and releasing her with a kick. "Son of a Bitch! How dare you!" I shouted in anger. "How could you kill a woman that was still so...young? You son of a bitch!" I was then dragged with the three of my friends into the cooler. We where then thrown into one prison cell each.

"Hey Jack, I heard that the Lieutenant has ordered them Kraut infantry to hung Popuri's body in the square to warn the resistance." Cliff's cell was just two clicks away from mine. "Jack? Cliff? Is that you?" That voice..... "Yup, that's us." Cliff. "Mother Holy Son God Jesus Christ! It's you guys! I thought I'll never see you!" Hmm....that voice is familiar... "I beg your pardon, but who are you?" I ask him that question, hoping he would answer the name of somebody I know. "It's me! Gray! Gray Glory! The guy that leave this island five years ago to join the R.A.F pilots! Don't you guys remember?" What? Did he say...? "My God.....It's Gray!" Never thought we would meet as a P.O.W. "What? It's who?" Can Rick just pay attention? "It's Gray Rick! Gray!" Cliff Cliff was a bit happy hearing that one of his friends is still alive. "My plane was shot down on a submarine reckon patrol with a mosquito plane. We were flying just below Britain when we come across this forgotten Island. We then start scout around the island by air until one of those German 88's fires a battery which caught my plane, sending it down in flames. I bail out just in time, while the Mosquito pilot flew off, while being tailed by 2 Messerschmitt BF 109 and 1 unidentified jet craft." An identified craft....wonder what its look like... "Gray, can you describe the plane?" There was silence in the room. "I'm not sure about that Jack, the plane has twin jet engines, but it's not the 262, it's faster and more agile than the 262 and....." While were talking (I don't know what the hell Rick is doing) we heard a machine gun fire, MG42, coming from the camp. There were German shouts, hollers, and scream of death.... "Eat Me!!" What the!? That's Kai! "Chew on THESE German BASTARDS!!" What the hell is he doing!? "I'm INVINCIBLE!! BWAHAHAHA!!!" Kai has gone nuts! (Click!) "You guy's alright?" Never thought I'll be this happy seeing him. He then "opens" each of the cooler doors with a blast of MG42 gun on its lock. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go! We don't have all day!" We then ran outside, tailed by our fellow friends that Kai has freed, passing the main gate and into the farm for a qu....bad choice. A tank was parked over at the other side of the farm. We tried to run back, but a group of soldiers, along with a tank was coming over to the farm by the forest.

"_Attention P.O.W and resistance fighter! You have no chance of escape! Surrender now and we will treat you well!" _Yeah right._ "We have surrounded you! Surrender and you will not be harmed!" _Oh boy. "Jack, got any ideas?" Cliff. "Sorry, no, you?" I asked him, he then starts to scratch his head. "Nothing, blank, Rick?" He turns his head towards us. "Don't ask me, I'm just a field medic, not a tactician." Damn it. "I say we take out all of them!" Kai "Not a good plan Kai, They got panzers; we got you and an MG42! We don't have enough armaments for the tanks!" The krauts warn us again for the second time. We're dead this time "You people free us just to get us killed?" Zack, one of the P.O.W "Damn, I thought I will be home free after you rescue us." Gray. Could every body stop complaining? _"We'll warn you for the last time! But this is it!" _Oh shit "What did he say?" Basil. "He said he's going to kill us if we don't surrender." My Lord, why does this have to happen? "I say we should surrender!" Rick. What a coward "Good idea! I'm with you man!" What the...Cliff!? All of the P.O.W then touches the skies, along with Rick, Kai, and Cliff. "Jack, Come on! You would still want to see Ann and live long do you?" I got no choice; I never even surrendered in a combat before. I dropped my gun, and raise both of my hands up.

Those assholes then send 5 troops to recapture us. This is it. P.O.W forever. One of the tanks suddenly explodes, the one parked at the entrance, now at the field. _"What the hell's going on Lieutenant!?"_ Looks like those jerries don't know what's going on. And so are we. _"Look! Smoke trails!" _We then follow the smoke trails through the dark moon light. It then leads on to the roof of my house...and there she was, standing, with wind blowing her bright orange hair, her dirty lust face with a serious look, an empty Panzerfaust 60 on her shoulder, 2 handguns in tied around her wrist. Ann....for the second time, she saved me from the hands of the German invaders. _"It's the girl! One of the rescued P.O.W! Kill her! What are you waiting for!? "_ The other tank then was blown sky high. But it wasn't from her; we look at the crippled tank, and spot Karen, standing with an MP 40 in her hands, with an empty Panzerfaust on her backs. The wind blew her blond hair. _"It's me that you're after, the resistance leader! Come and get me!" _She then pull the trigger of the MP 40 sending burst of bullets flying over our heads, killing some of the Germans. Ann then drew her hand guns and fires them. "What are you guy's waiting for? Run! We'll cover you!" I nod my head and run with the rest of my fellow soldier. "Ann! Come with us!" Ann just looked at me and smiled, "I'll stay back and help Karen, you guys move ahead." What a stubborn girl. "Karen can come with us, come on, what are you waiting for!?" She stared at me for as second. "I'll stay behind; this is for my father whom they killed a few days ago, before you rescue me. By the way, I owe you a life debt didn't I?" I nod my head once again "Then what are you waiting for? Get going!"

We ran to the church. The firefight from the farm was gone, and there was silence in the air. We open the trap door, and the P.O.W, Kai, and Gray enter the tunnel system, while Cliff, Rick, and I stay behind. The church's door suddenly slams open, and the girls were walking in, wounded. "My god, Ann! Karen! Are you guys alright?" The three of us were worried. "We're fine, Ann just got a clean through wound on her right arm, while I was just shot in the leg, and we'll recover in a few days." Rick then carries Karen inside the tunnel, while I help Ann inside, Cliff was a bit jealous though. I help her into the field hospital, where Elli and Doctor treat her wounds.

(Jack's Journal)

_Summer 26th, 1944_

_I've skipped a day writing the journal, since I was turned P.O.W for a day. Today we're back in the tunnels, it's midnight. The Germans would probably search for us now, searching for the entrance. I'm glad I'm here, safe and sound. We were rescued by Kai first, then by Ann and Karen. Although they're wounded, they're spirit for the fight is still on. I asked Ann at the hospital just then, how could she speaks and understands German. She told me that a German doctor in the name of Axmann teaches her German. Eventually, the Lieutenant finds out and orders the troops to kill him. Long ago, when the war had just begun, I thought that all Krauts were devil soldiers, but now, that thought had change...... _

**Author's note**

Another chapter is finally finished! I'm really really really really really sorry for the super long update for the story. These home works, sickness, and field trip are killing me! Along with some of my new video games I've purchased makes me bored writing this story. But those reviews keep my spirit, whether it's good, or nasty critics, those reviews from you guys keep my spirit going. So anyways, I don't like this chapter very much since I'm a bit fresh out of ideas for the story. The story is still on and it keeps on going! So please review!


	10. chapter 9: Radio Relay

**A Farmer's Courage**

Note: You know the rules....

**Chapter 9: Radio Relay**

(Jack's Journal)

_Summer 27th, 1944_

"_It was terrible. This morning, Popuri's body was hanged by those assholes in the town square, just like what that Lieutenant says. How could they do such a thing? The resistance members, along with the escaped P.O.Ws were shocked to look at this scene. Elli cried when she saw this. As far as I know, Popuri was her best friend. Ann and Karen were now comforting Elli, and tell her to forget about what she just saw this morning (and I know that it's damn difficult to forget it). Damn Germans. Rick has informed us that he nearly finish his radio with the help of Gray. Now, we could call in reinforcements from Britain to help us retake the island." _

(Back to Jack)

We all sat in an underground room, eating our meals. No one spoke a word this evening after what they saw this morning. And I myself agree that it WAS a terrible scene. The Germans were tying her arms and legs in a pole, and hangs it in the square. Popuri's blood stains her dress, while most of it drips to the floor. Damn, I couldn't forget the damn thing out of my mind! I need to concentrate on this mission!

"Hey Jack"

Finally! About time somebody in this room broke the silence!

"What is it Karen?"

"While you guys were gone, Ann, the sprites, and I, ambush another German convoy from the beach carrying more captured weapon of the allies. They're taking them here so the German engineers could copy the weapon for a better, much more improved armament."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Yeah, you could bet it is!"

Ann's voice cut our conversation.

"We even got one of those drum magazine for your Thompson! Neat, huh?"

Cliff's head lift up.

"You mean one of those Thompson's those mafias in New York uses?"

Ann shook her head

"Nawh, we didn't have any of those "classic" Tommy guns, we only have their drum magazine."

"Only the drum magazine?" I asked, hoping she was joking (As she normally would).

"Yep! Only the drum magazine, I'll show them to you when we finish our meals."

Damn it. No joke.

After the meal Ann led us to the supply stash, where we kept all of our food, weapons, and ammos. I still wonder how they haul all of those crates down here. Better ask her.

"Say, Ann!" I called her while walking to the supply stash.

"How do you haul all of those crates down here?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Cliff.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Ever ask the sprites for dirty jobs? Like, hiring them for carrying boxes, or barrels, or some other stuff to somewhere?"

"No" I answered.

"My father did that once, he hired the sprites to carry 20 barrels of wine from the winery to our inn. The sprites carry one barrel each. You should see their faces turn red! Boy, its damn funny!"

She giggled for a second remembering her past....but stopped.

"I miss my father; wish he was here with us. If only I could....If only I could just...."

Tears start running in her eyes. Damn, I hate to see woman cry.

"It's not your fault that your father died Ann. In a war, nobody knows when they will die." I tried to comfort her

"Jack's right Ann, even both of us don't know when we will die." Both of us were trying to comfort her.

"Your father was watching over you from heaven by now. He's now safe in the hands of the Lord."

I handed my handkerchief to her.

"Thanks Jack, Cliff. Those words comfort me..."

She wipes her tears and continues moving through the tunnel.

We reach the tunnel at 1000 hr at night and was curious enough to see the Thompson's drum magazine Ann told us about.

"Here they are fella's, the Tommy gun's drum magazine! 50 rounds, and makes quite a racket when used."

Ann opens the crates and hand us 1 magazine each.

"Try loading your Thompson with these, see if it works."

"What if it didn't?"

"If it didn't work, sadly it's the Russian PPSH-41 drum magazine. We didn't have those in stock."

"What are we gonna' do with it then?" Cliff reads my mind.

"Take their rounds, and throw em' out."

We grab our Thompson and try loading it with the drum magazine. And guess what? It WORKS! It really works! Woohoo!!

"Jack! It works! It works! Neat!"

"I know Cliff, I know! But I rather use the old magazine rather than the drum one since it's quite noisy when the bullets rattle through."

"Well I'm going to use the drum since it loads more ammo. I could storm a German garrison with this baby!"

"Glad you guys liked them; you could test them later when you're on your mission." Ann grinned at us while picking a few magazines for her colt 1911s.

"Let's get back to the main tunnels, the others could be waiting. Leave those guns here; you wouldn't need it for now."

A few minutes later we were walking back to the main tunnel systems. While on our way, we pass over Rick's room.

"NO!!!" Wonder what happens?

"Look at what you have done! You've destroyed the most important piece in the radio! The frequency descriptor! Now we could not finish the damn radio since there are insufficient requirements! You could kiss your U.S soldier's ass goodbye!"

"I broke it? Oh, listen here, Gray, without your help, I could finish this damn radio myself!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it! I bet it won't work since you are clumsy enough to get us all killed!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

We walk over to Rick's room, wandering what had happen.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Gray and Rick were arguing over something, whatever it is.

"Rick here destroyed the frequency descriptor. Now I could not finish the damn radio!"

"What!? Who the fuck do you think you are? It's MY idea to construct a radio and it is MY effort to strip those German panzers's radio! And you know what? It is not an easy task goddamn it!"

Oh boy, here we go again.

"Stop it you two! Were at war now, could we just fix the damn thing you were talking about?" Ann tries to stop the fight.

"It's not as easy as you think Ann, with the damage of the frequency descriptor, and insufficient tools, it is almost impossible to repair the radio! I need new or working radio parts!"

"If you need more radio parts, or working ones, then why didn't you say so? Go and get it from my downed Spitfire by the lake! I bet the radio is still working. And oh! By the way, grab my black box along with it too."

"It's not that easy Gray." Cliff.

"To get to the lake, we must past Gotz's house, which is now turned into an outpost, which is near the P.O.W camp! Along with the escape of the P.O.Ws, they have tightened the security by deploying MG-42 all the way up the hill and through the roads! There is no way were going to pass that!"

"You could use the tunnel which leads to the forest behind Gotz's house, but it ain't gonna' be easy maneuvering through the mountain at night!" Ann.

"The Germans had also deployed a few patrol groups to search for our hide out, and the escape P.O.Ws. Most of them were wandering in the Forest Mountains."

"Are there any possible way we could get pass them without alerting the whole garrison?"

"Yes Jack, there is a possible way but it would be a very risky thing to do since we don't have the right equipment!"

"Are there any safer way we could get to the downed plane?"

"You really want to do this?"

We all nod our heads.

"Okay, the safest way is to move stealthily through the dark forest carrying a silenced weapon."

"Um....do we have any of those silenced weapons?" Cliff knows what they are, the Sten mark II (silenced version).

"NO! That's the point! We did not have any silenced weapons!"

"But we have what it takes, Elite training!" I convinced myself to do the mission.

"That's right Jack! We have what it takes! I'll go grab my Thompson and the new drum magazine. Gray, you're coming with us! We might need you to identify the parts."

"WHAT!? YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GOING!?" Ann looked very surprised.

"That is SUICIDE! You could get yourself killed out there!"

"Better die trying than nothing!" Cliff was convinced real good.

"I'm with you man!" Gray's coming with us.

"If you guys really are going, pass the supply stash and turn left. That tunnel leads to the forest."

"Great! I'm on it!" Cliff and Gray then rush through the tunnel.

Ann followed us until we pass the supply stash. Cliff and Gray were waiting for me at the exit while I grab myself a piece.

"Jack...." Ann calls me in her soft voice. She approaches me slowly and slowly.......kisses me......

"Be careful, I....don't know what I should do if both of you....."

"Jack!! What's taking you so long? Hurry up!"

"Please, comeback in one piece, Jack..."

She starts walking off back to the main tunnel system.

"Never see that one coming. That was quite a something."

I load my Thompson (with the 20 round magazines) and walk to the tunnel exit. Hope Cliff knows what he's doing.

The moon's ray lightens the dark forest as we crept out of the tunnel. In the silent night, we could hear the sounds crickets and Krauts talking. Most of the sounds were coming in from Gotz's hut. I could spot two Krauts and an MG-42 post by the road. A German Kubelwagen was parked outside of Gotz's house.

"Get down! German Patrols!" Cliff's on point for this mission.

"One of them is heading toward this direction!" I whisper at Cliff, he noticed it too.

"Got any silent weapons?"

"We don't have those; my only silent weapon was this dagger."

I pulled out my Fairbrand Sykes from my pocket.

"That will do. Give me that."

Cliff holds the blade and was ready to throw, he stand up slowly, but carefully without alerting the guard. He lifts his hand up, and was looking at his target. He throws the dagger, the dagger fly in mid-air and stabs the kraut bastard in the neck.

"Dead on!" Cliff grinned. I knew we could count on him.

I approach the corpse and pulled the dagger of off his neck. The kraut we just killed was young, around 17 to 20 years old.

We crawl behind Gotz's house to the first MG-42 by the road. The crew looks tired; it looks like they have been on guard for days, or maybe weeks. Cliff nudge at me, he had something up his head.

"Jack, I will need your help on this one, we'll sneak up on the MG crew and cut their throats. You take care the one in the right, I'll take care the one on the left, move!" Hope he knows what he's doing since I failed the stealth tests in the army.

We crept along in the dark shadows of the forest. Gray was on guard and was ready to open fire anytime. The soldiers still have not detected us. That's good. It is going smooth so far.

"_Have you heard? The lieutenant had decided and had gotten direct order from the Fuhrer himself! We're moving to invade Britain two days from now, those Brit's will be caught by surprise!" _

"_I'm a bit worried about this plan though, I don't think were well equipped for this "secret" operation. Remember Operation Sea Lion? The Fuhrer had under estimated the British three years ago!"_

"_Relax Hank, the soldiers, pilots, and crews stationed in this island were the best of the best loyal SS troopers, paratroopers, pilots, and tank crew from all over the battlefield!"_

"_But most of us are not part of the Best of the Best! Most of our soldiers from the main fronts were stationed here."_

"_We're just sent here to support the SS troopers and paratroopers for the invasion. Remember, the Blitzkrieg won't work without the support of ground troops."_

The crews were chattering as we crept silently up on them. We then grab them by their mouth and cut their throats. Their lifeless body falls to the soft soil. Everything is going smoothly.

"_I'm going back to the town for patrol; it is nice knowing y......ALARM! ALARM! Resistance fighters! Guards! Their here!"_

Oh shit. Didn't see that guard coming, talk about stealth.

"Okay Jack, there is no way we're going to move silently through the forest since they have noticed our presence, right Gray?"

"I agree with that, shall we return fire?"

"I guest we should, it's bang-bang time!"

I pull the trigger, sending burst of hot metal rod flying through the dark night. Muzzle flashes from a series of guns were lit everywhere.

"Move up the hill and make sure you find cover! Knock out any moving krauts you encounter!"

We dash through the mountains, trailed by a few soldiers. Cliff fires his Thompson in their direction. He's enjoying his drum magazine.

"MG-42 post by the hot spring and ahead by the tunnel! Dive for cover!"

We found a boulder by the forest by the tunnel. The MG-42 bullets were chipping off the rock piece by piece. Cliff however, was firing a few short burst at the Germans who's after us.

"I might be an R.A.F pilot, but I still know how to use a rifle!"

Gray turns his backs and aims his M1-Garand at the post by the hot spring. He fires a few rounds at them. The crew was still firing, knowing their life will end soon.

"One MG post down, the other one is still firing."

"Wait for them to reload Gray, and then fire a few rounds at them!"

The sound of the machine gun stopped.

"_Sir, the machine gun's over heated!"_

That's our chance!

"Now Gray, get those bastards!"

He fires round per round at the post, sending another kraut to hell.

"The machine gun posts down! Let's move it go! Go! Go! Cliff, move it now!"

We dash through the tunnel, still being tailed by them. Reinforcements of SS troopers were coming over the tunnel exit. I lift my piece and start firing at them, knocking them out cold. Blood spilled everywhere as we dash through the tunnels.

"Another machine gun post by the lake!"

The crews were caught by surprise and got no time to react. Gray and I fired a few rounds at them and killed them. We ran past the machine gun post and head to the downed Spitfire. A few soldiers were camped at the wreckage.

"Jack, cover me! I'm going to dash straight at the wreckage, we've spend more time than we should!"

Gray immediately dashes to the wreckage. What the hell is he thinking!? With all do respect, those krauts won't just let him walk straight to the wreckage! Fuck this!

I fired my Tommy gun once again. This time, those krauts have time to react and return fire. I got hit in my left arm, but it's just a clean through wound. I reload my Thompson and fire another round at the small group. They got no chance this time.

"Thanks Jack, although we were still being tailed by a few Germans, I think Cliff can hold them off."

"EAT ME!!!"

A loud burst of MG-42 can be heard in our tail. I turn my head and saw Cliff manning the MG-42. What the fuck is Cliff doing!? Is he trying to wake the whole garrison? Well, the whole garrison probably awakens by now.

"Gray hustle up! I don't think were strong enough to hold the whole garrison with Tommy guns and MG-42 any longer!"

I fire my Thompson as I talk, assisting Cliff.

"Okay, okay, I'm working on it! It's not easy to grab this radio piece you know!"

"Our Father who art in Heaven..."

"God's busy; it's up to you now Gray!" Damn it, can he just hustle up?

I kept on firing and loading my gun as Gray keeps working on the wreckage.

"Gray! Reinforcements were coming in from the hill! We might not hold any longer!"

"Okay, okay! Hold it off for a few more minutes! OW! Goddamn cables, Jack could we stop talking for a while? I'm working here!"

Who the hell does he think we are? Super Soldiers!?

"There! I got it! I got it! Let's get out of here fast!"

Finally! What took him so long?

"Okay Cliff, let's move! We don't have all day!"

"Hold on Jack, I'm getting used to the MG-42!"

"We've already had two heavy gunners! We don't need another one! C'mon Cliff, let's move!"

I grab him by the collar. He startled and quickly grabs his Thompson.

"What you do that for?" He stares at me with an unpleasant look while we run down the hill.

"Just shut up and follow, we don't have enough fire power for bang-bang party with those assholes up there."

We followed Gray as he dash down the mountain. The path was a bit clear since most of them were eliminated by Cliff's Thompson. There were still some foolish krauts trying to hold us though.

"Okay guys, into the forest tunnel shall we?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Gray, we could accidentally reveal our hide out since we were still being tailed.'

"Cliff's right Gray, we better loose them in the town since the night was foggy enough. Karen told me that a new tunnel had been finished under Ellen's house. We could get to the tunnel system from there and loose the tail since it's not that far from here."

We ran past the farm and into the rubbles of Mineral Town. The foggy night gives the three of us cover, but it also gives us problem running in the midst. I could not hear any more of the trailers. Why did they stop? Were they tired on chasing after us? Or did they have something else in their mind? We kept on running and running. We did eventually bumped on two or three patrol groups but we took care of them. But we strangely encountered soldiers by the window and rooftops armed with KAR 98K, and most of them were the Waffen SS troopers (German elite units in WW II).

"Jack! Cliff! I think we made it! We have definitely loss them! Now lets quickly...."

A loud bang from a KAR 98K was heard in the distance. Gray suddenly falls backwards to the ground. Sniper! The soldiers we encountered were snipers on guard! Lucky we spot them first before they spot us. But not this time....

"Sniper! Find cover fast!"

I warn Cliff before he got the same fate as Gray.

I roll myself to the left and take cover in a nearby tree as Cliff dive to the rubbles of the winery.

"Aaaahkkh....I'm....hit..."

"Hold on buddy, try to stay awake! We're gonna' get you out of here! I promise!"

"Jack, are you sure what you've just said? We were pinned down with a sniper that we're not sure of the exact location! We might not get out of here alive you know!"

"Damn....owww....my shoulder....I....I'm hit...."

Gray was in pain real bad. A small pool of blood was by his shoulder, he's losing it.

"Stay up buddy! Cliff, if you are the sniper, where would you sit?"

"I don't know! I never had been assigned as a marksman or a sniper!"

"So do I. Do you think Gray spot the muzzle flash?"

"I don't spot any goddamn muzzle flash. All I know is that I am now lying in my own pool of blood."

We're pinned down. Pinned down by one goddamn sniper and never knowing its right location. We've experience this situation before when were on duty in Italy. Our sergeant sacrifices Johnson while he snipes the sniper. Unfortunately, the sniper got the sergeant first, and then after Johnson. Jason (one of my fellow soldier in the squad) then grabs the sniper rifle and kills the Italian bastard. He was then promoted as our sergeant, and as a marksman for saving our asses. It's disappointing that he is not recruited by the O.S.S personnel.

"Jack, got a good idea where this bastard could be hiding?" Cliff stares at me, telling me that we need to move on.

"We need to move now or else we're going to loose Gray."  
"That's right Jack! (Cough)"

"Shut up Gray!"

We could hear noises once again coming over from the farm. Their back, those krauts were still after us.

"Jack, you better act fast or we will be pancakes in a minute or two!" Cliff was reloading his Thompson, getting ready.

I need to act fast. What should I do? My Thompson can't hit a target so far away. But Gray's M1 Garand could....

"Cliff, I need you to spot the location of this kraut sniper up ahead while I grab Gray's M1 rifle."

"What? Are you out of your mind!? That bastard that you're talking about is a sniper; a sniper is armed with a rifle mounted with a scope, which means 100 accuracy! You could get yourself killed!"

"Never interrupt your enemy when he makes mistakes."

I holster my Thompson and dove from my cover, reaching the M1 Garand. The sniper fires another round and scratches me in the torso. I grab the M1 Garand and dove for cover as he fires another round and hit my canteen. I dove for Cliff as he laid covering fire with his Thompson. The sniper fires another round which hit my helmet, sending it off my head. I reach Cliff as the sniper fires his last round and misses. I was one lucky bastard.

"Now Jack! Now! Library silo second floor!"

I aimed the rifle at the silo window. Slowly, I spot a dark figure moving. The sniper had fired his last round and failed, revealing his location. I fire the whole rifle round at the window. The dark figure then lifts his rifle, and falls back into the darkness. I've killed the sniper.

"Nice work Jack! Nice work! Now let's get moving!"

I drop the M1 Garand and carries Gray by the shoulder. Thank Lord that he is still breathing. Cliff then lays another covering fire at our tail as we move on to Ellen's house.

I kick the door open. Cliff was by my side, feeding his Thompson with the drum magazine. I lay Gray by the stove as I search for the other tunnel entrance. I found it a minute later, under the shelf. I slid the shelf aside and open the hatch. I lift Gray and enter the tunnel, with Cliff on our tail. He closes the hatch and plant a dynamite to prevent the Germans from discovering the hide out. The loud blast rungs my ear, I couldn't hear a shit for a second. We continue moving through the narrow tunnel, guided by light bulbs. We finally reach the mess hall.

"Jack, you've done enough for today, let me carry Gray to the field hospital while you get yourself a good rest."

"Yeah, thanks Cliff. Gray, you still awake?"

"I am buddy, and I......I think......I'm gonna' make it."

Gray gives me a thank you smile.

"Oh, Jack. Hand this radio piece to Rick and tell him that I'm sorry for what I've said."

Gray pulls the piece from his pilot leather jacket and hands it to me.

"I will buddy, I will. Now get some rest so you would recover quickly."

I handed Gray to Cliff. He then continues to carry him to the Field Hospital.

"Hey, watch the shoulder! Watch it! Be careful will ya'?" Gray....the war had definitely changed his anti-social characteristics.

"Jack! Miss Ann! Miss Ann! Jack's back!" Stu and May found me sitting in the mess hall alone.

"Miss Ann had been worried sick about you, you know!"

"Oh, is she?"

"Jack? Jack is that you?"

I turn my head. Ann was standing, staring at me with Rick by his side.

"It is you! Thank Lord you're okay!"

She approaches me in a hurry and sighed.

"Never attempt that again! You could get yourself killed one day!" She gave me a really serious look.

First, Stu and May said she's worried sick about me, now, when we finally met each other, she gave me that serious look! Ann, Ann. Typical.

"Jack, got that piece for me?" Rick.

"Here you go Rick, and oh, Gray said that he apologize on what he said this afternoon."

I hand over the piece to him.

"Yeah, I apologize on what I've did this afternoon too. Send my regards to him will you?"

I nod my head.

"Thanks Jack, I know I could count on you. Okay kids, let's go play somewhere else and leave these two alone."

"What do you mean about that!?" Ann slightly blushes.

"Nothing, I don't mean anything!"

Rick then leaves the room with the kids. He gives me that Go-Get-Her-Now look at me. I just answer him with a grin.

"Jack....you're wounded." Ann looks at my wound on my left arm.

"Nawh, it's nothing. It's just a regular clean straight through wound. It'll recover in a few days."

She shook her head.

"I'll get that take care of. Wait here for a second."

She leaves the room in a dash and return with a first aid kit. She treats my wound and bandaged it.

"There, that's a lot better now, right?"

I nod my head.

"It does, thank you Ann."

She gave me that cute smile and sat beside me.

"Jack....I need to talk with you about something...."

I turn my head, facing her. This night's getting interesting.

"Jack...I........"

"Hey, hey OW! Watch it you shit head! NOOO don't use that thing doc! No, NO! I will definitely kill you after I get out of this mess!"

A loud racket can be heard from the tunnel, leading to the Field Hospital.

"Goddamn it could you just stop moving for a second? Elli! Hold his legs for me, Cliff, hold his arms!" Doctor Tim was struggling to hold Gray (I think).

"Doc, please no! Don't use it! I'm fine doc! I'm fine! Don't use those, NOOO!!!" What the hell's going on over there?

"I'll just inject this morphine to you! Hold still, and I'll make this quick!"

"Jack! Get your ass over here!" Cliff calls just right when the pressure started. Excellent timing asshole, you blew it.

I sighed deeply and face Ann.

"We'll talk about this some other time Ann, duty calls."

I then dashes to the field hospital and assist Doctor Tim and Cliff.

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter is done. I've change my writing style a bit after a few lessons I had in my English class at school. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Or simply just confused? If you like it better than the old writing style, I'll update and fix the chapters I've written with the new style. If not, I'll leave it just as is, and continue the next chapter using the old writing style (confusing, huh?). Anyways, I was kind of wondering on making another story when this story's finish. Should I make the sequel (Ann's P.O.V on what happens to her when the German invades), the continuation (A Farmer's Courage 2: Vietnam 67'), or start a new story (eg: Life and Crimes. (The story of Jack, Cliff, Gray, Rick, and the villagers of Mineral Town (some) working for the Mafia .Setting doesn't have to be in Mineral Town). There, I've blurted out all of my plans. I would really respect some of those reviews and supports.

Review and help Please!


	11. chapter 10: Surrender is Ruled Out prt 1

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 10: Surrender Is Ruled Out (Part One): Getting Ready **

(Jack's Journal)

_Summer 28th, 1944_

_ The long fought war is finally coming to an end. The Allied forces have entered Europe from the west, fighting the Germans well. Meanwhile, the Russians have won the war in the east, causing those krauts to retreat non stop. While we, resistance (and O.S.S) soldiers has intercepted a transmission from the German high commands for the garrison in the island, telling them that the liberation of Paris is getting closer, and their forces has taken heavy casualties. We were glad hearing that, although there were bad news such as those krauts were now sending in the survivors of the 22nd volksgrenadier division to this island and the remainders of the 2nd Panzer division, (all of those shit load will arrive tonight on our assault. German bastards) we have planned to strike mother's hill (codenamed Hill 287) tonight and take the bunker before the airborne fellas' arrive. And so, I'll pray one more time for the Lord's blessing and protection be upon us and as we attack the airfield (I have this strange feeling I won't survive this mission) tonight. _

(Back to Jack)

"You're serious about this!?" Ann was looking a bit worried this afternoon.

"Yup, were serious about this, and were not gonna' change it." Karen smiled while she finds a spot to sit.

The night we've been waiting for all these days has finally has come. After a long term of discussion with Karen and the rest of the resistance; we, members of the O.S.S (Cliff and I) have agreed with the resistance that the final strike will be held tonight. The fog was thick, and since those assholes are losing the war, they become a panicked (probably thinking where they might end up), causing them to lose concentration on guard duty. That's an advantage for us. Tonight, will be a night that will be remembered by all of us.

"Suit yourself, but if the whole resistance is going, I'm in it!"

"Be careful not to get your boobs blown off by those panzers ladies! (chuckles)" Kai.

"We won't get them blown of before I blow YOUR dick asshole!" Ann pulls out her pistol, challenging Kai.

"Calm down ladies. You can argue later in heaven or hell." Cliff enters the room with map I've asked. I stand up from the crowd and start briefing them for tonight.

"Alright, you see here fellas'…"

"Am I part of it too?" Gray.

"Yes Gray, you're part of it. You're not shooting from 10.000 feet above ground any more; you're in the war now!"

"Aw man!"

I continue briefing the assault.

"We'll divide the assault forces into two teams; team one will be led by the O.S.S agents and assault the hill. Team two will be led by Harris and will be the supporting team. Once we're in the airstrip, the resistance will cover the O.S.S agents so we can move in for the infiltration of the airfield. Once we're inside, the resistance will move in to destroy every single AA guns available while we take any important documents. With the destruction of the AA guns, it will be easy for the airborne reinforcements to land and assist. Ann has confirmed that she'll try to contact the closes fleet for any air or naval support (if possible). Once the airfield is secured, the O.S.S agents will move in and secure the bunker, and eliminate Lt. Sebastian. Any questions?"

"No sir!"

"Alright fellas, that's it. Choose your gears wisely cause this time, we'll be facing the whole garrison. Lock and Load!"

That evening we start packing our equipments for tonight's strike. I took some grenades, one Colt 1911 handgun with 7 extra magazine, and the Thompson (as usual) with 8 extra 20 round box magazine; while Cliff took one Luger handgun with 8 extra magazine, and the Thompson (same as I) with 5 extra 50 round drum magazine (wonder how he's carrying all of those stuff). The resistance, such as Ann, Karen, Rick, Kai, Gray, Duke, Manna, Anna, Basil, Jeff (It's unusual for a coward to join in. He says he's joining in just to take revenge for her wife's death, Sasha), Harris, Gotz, and Zack (not included Elli, Doctor Tim, the kids, the sprites, and Pastor Carter since they insisted staying for take caring the R.A.F wounded P.O.Ws.) armed them selves with what they favor. Ann carries 2 Colt 1911s with 30 extra magazines, along with a radio. Karen carries the German MP 44 with a 6 extra magazine. Manna and Jeff carries the Kraut's Sturmgewehr 44 experimental MP 44 with 5 extra magazines. Rick, Anna, Basil, Gray, and Harris carry rifles and 3 grenades. Rick carries the G-43 rifle with 6 extra magazine, 3 three grenades, and a medic pack filled with morphine, bandages, and all those sort of stuffs. Gray, Anna, and Basil carry the M1-GARAND rifle. Each carrying 20 extra clip rounds. While Harris carry the scoped M1-GARAND, Rick's new experimental weapon. This weapon was fitted with the KAR98K scope and was proven effective (says he). He says he could improve the weapons range if it was fitted with the Springfield scope. Harris carries an extra 6 clip rounds. While Zack, Gotz, and Kai carries the heavy machinegun. Kai carries the MG-42 with 5 extra belt magazines. Gotz carries the MG-34 with 5 extra drum magazines. While Zack (--;), he carries two MG-42s with 16 extra belt magazine! I told him to just carry one; but he insisted carrying two for "double the fun" thing. Wonder how heavy it is….

"You guy's got your stuffs?"

"Yes sir!"

"That's not too heavy for you Zack?"

"Nothing is too heavy for me Jack!"

"Alright then, we're moving out!"


	12. chapter 11: Surrender is Ruled Out prt 2

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 11: Surrender is Ruled Out (Part Two): Attack of the Resistance**

(Ann's P.O.V)

I kept on thinking these days………

What happen if this war never ends? What happen if this plan fails? Will the survivors be executed? Will I become part in one of them? How will we be executed? Will we be shot, or sent into concentration camps? If this plan succeeds, what will happen to us? Will our life change forever? Will my life change forever? Will my friends survive? Will Jack and Cliff survive? Will I survive? Who will I choose? Should it be Jack…or Cliff…?

"Hey Ann, are you alright?"

I startled for a moment and turn my head to the figure tapping my shoulder. It was Karen; armed with the MP40 and explosives. She looked at me, puzzled. I stared back at her.

"Damn it Ann, you look nervous tonight! What happen?" She asks.

"Nothing; I'm fine! I'm fine! Just thinking what will happen to us once we're out of the tunnel network, that's all."

"That's unusual; usually you're ready for any kinds of operation we've launch, you never even THINK on what will happen next!" She glared at me.

"Don't tell me; you're in love!" What!? How the….? Where the hell does she have that thought!

I stay silent for a moment…..thinking (again) about that answer. I have loved someone before Cliff and Jack appears, but it was 14 years ago. A little American-British like boy appears on this island. If I remember, he was sent here to visit his grandfather's farm. I met him one day by the flower field (now the airstrip) one evening. He seems to be as old as I am, and he has a cute smile too! We spent most of our time in the hill singing, joking around, and all that sort of stuff. At that time, I don't understand the feeling have for that boy. But now, I do. That feeling was called love. That boy….wonder what happen to him now? When the first time I saw Cliff before the war, it was love at first sight! I started dreaming of him in my job, at night, and even at meal! He was like my dream boy…..until I met Jack one night. Both of them visit the inn one night for a drink. Usually, my dad serves them; instead, he asks me to serve both of them! That's the first time I know Jack. The next few days Jack keeps on visiting us at noon for lunch. Once again, my dad "begs" me to serve him. Of course, I ended up chattering with him after serving him! He is quite a funny and friendly guy, which makes me quite comfortable talking and hanging out with him. This doesn't happen just once; it happen everyday before the invasion! I never see him or Cliff after the invasion. Never thought of seeing them again as O.S.S agents though….

"Well… yeah! There! I've said it! Happy?"

"Yup! So, who do you like?" I turned beat red. Can she just stop asking questions once?

"Cliff…."

"I knew it!"

"And Jack…"

"Wha…!?"

That answer seems to surprise her. Did I say something wrong?

As we continue walking, we discuss about my problem about this "love shock". By 0930 hrs, we nearly reach the end of he tunnel. Jack and Cliff were leading the group.

"Geez, that ain't good. You can't love two men you know. In my point of view, both of them seem to like you as well." What a surprise…

"I suggest you discard one of them and select the other one. So, who do you choose? Think wisely!" I blushed beat red, I knew this question would come up one day! Oh god, who should I choose?

"Uhhh….

I paused for a moment (still walking of course).

"I'll wait for your answer later Ann, put aside those questions for later; this is it!" What!? We've reach the end of the tunnel?

"Okay Fellas, get your guns ready!" Jack.

I pulled my Colt's from my pockets and load them with magazines. The others seem trying to get their guns ready. I pause and look back at Karen. She just loaded her MP 40 with its magazine.

"Wanna bet? I think I'll get more kills than you Karen!" I sneered at her, challenging her.

"I don't think so!"

"Okay guys, this is it! Prepare for the worst; it has been a picnic until now!" Jack seems to be well prepared for all kinds of situation, including sticky ones.

We climb out from the tunnel, not knowing what we will face ahead.

(Back to Jack)

We climbed from the tunnel at 0930 hrs. But what surprise us is that those krauts are nowhere in sight. The MG-42 posts are empty; Gotz's house's lights were on, and there were sounds of snoring coming in from inside. The camp, just across the hut looks like it's abandoned. There were no signs of life. Not even one German bastard.

"Heh, it looks like were lucky tonight." Cliff scans the surrounding.

"Got that right Cliff. Looks like it would be like another walk in the park." I whisper at him. He's quite calm knowing the situation.

"Alright then, buckle up! Let's go! Let's go!" I start leading the group of men through the dark mountain.

We crept along from the forest to the road leading up hill. The night was quiet; too quiet. Although knowing the situation like this, we kept our guards high, and stay quiet; hoping no patrols spotted us. The night is pretty cold tonight.

"Awh man!" Gray

"What?" I turn my head to Gray. He's shivering.

"I'm freezing my ass off!"

"Hold the thought Gray, after we're done with this mission, we'll have nice hot chow at the inn." I whisper at him, knowing that I was freezing in this cold too.

We continue moving, passing more MG-42 post just by the hot spring. The tunnel is just ahead of us, leading to the lake where Gray's downed spitfire is located. There's another MG post ahead; hopefully, the krauts over there were gone.

"(buzzes from radio) Thi..zzzzz…ai…zzzz….craft ca…zzz…ier …zzz..ance?"

"Hold guys, I finally got a call on one of the closest fleet." Ann.

"This is resistance fighter, we read you Aircraft Carrier Beren, although a bit breaking up; over." We hold our position, just by the tunnel entrance.

"(Buzzes from radio) Rog..zz..er...resis..zzzz..ance! Keep…zzzz…you…zzzz….chan…els...zzz…clear,….we're sen….ing….ai..zzzzz…upport,..stan..zzzz…by…for… (explosion)…Germ..zzz…an…stu…..as!...Scram….ble….our fig….zzz….ers.. (Screams from deck troops)……" The aircraft carrier seems been noticed. There were sounds of explosion and screams from the radio. Looks like the Germans were prepared.

"Aircraft carrier Beren! Aircraft carrier Beren! We're just by the tunnel, what's your situation over there? Do you copy; over!" Ann tries to contact the ship once more.

"(Buzzes from radio)"

"We've got contact!" She tuned in again at the radio.

"Aircraft carrier Beren; we're just by the tunnel, can you hear me, over!" She tries to contact the carrier.

"(Buzzes from radio)_ what!? Who's this? By the tunnel!? Resistance bastards! ALARM! ALARM! _(Radio shuts off)"

We were shock for what we just heard. Ann had accidentally radioed the German headquarters in the island. From our position, we could hear foot soldiers marching in, heading to the tunnel. The whole town has been alerted.

"Sorry Jack! I didn't mean to! I never meant to blew this! It wasn't my fault! I thought….." Ann was panicked with the result. She thinks that the resistance will treat her as a spy for blowing this up. I put my finger on her lips, silencing her.

"It's not your fault Ann, we know it! It's just an accident right?" She nods.

"Alright fellas, button up! This place will be as hell now!"

We fought our way through the tunnel. Once again, we've been tailed by more Krauts who are up for excitement and promotion. The second group takes cares of them while we clear our way to the lake. There were blood spills every where I could see; German soldiers going down by our shots. As we reach the bridge, the first group laid covering fire for the second group to move across. But we've never expected the worst after this. As we lay covering fire, I notice that Basil and Anna were missing.

"Where the fuck is Basil and Anna?" Karen seems to notice it too.

"Let's just go without them!" Basil seems doesn't care.

"But Basil got the fucking explosives!"

"There's Basil!" I call out to Karen.

"Basil! Anna! Get your ass over…."  
"Panzerschreck!!" Ann points at a German infantry armed with the panzerschreck anti tank weapon.

I watch as the soldier fires his weapon, destroying the bridge just when Basil crosses it, leaving Anna standing alone on the other side. She fires her weapon at the soldier, killing him. Three other soldiers appeared by the road as she runs out of ammo. She got no choice but surrender. She lifts her hands up in the air, touching the sky; but instead getting captured, one of the kraut bastard fires his gun; sending her body down to the river below. She's gone. We stood there in terror.

"Holy shit!" Karen was surprised for the inhumanism.

"Did…did you see that?" Basil looks at us, in terror and grief. Sadness and vengance runs through him

"WASTE THEM!!" I give out the order: to send those bastards to hell!

We find the closest cover we could find and fire our guns at them. They tried to fire back; but it was too late. Blood spills over them as our bullets hit them hard.

"Hold fire! Hold fire! We need to save our rounds for the assault!" I look at the three corpses across us. They won't be bothering us anymore.

"Right, let's get moving! First group follow me; second group cover us with the sniper rifle, go!"

We dash up to the airfield as fast as we could while dodging bullets by bullets. There were MG-42 post in the roofs, and snipers on the tower. I saw men, lots of them, covered in blood falling to the ground. We keep on running and running, as fast as we could, dashing to the main building. I saw stukas taking off, along with some other aircraft I've never seen before. Are those the new kraut experimental jets? I save my thoughts for later as we reach the structure.

"Karen, you take charge of first group as we O.S.S storm this building!" I call out to her as Cliff and I storm the structure.

"Geez, Jack, you're sure this plan will work?"

"It'll work Cliff; I hope. Now go and secure the control tower while I clear this floor! Don't forget to grab any important documents you encounter! Take care."

"Right away buddy!"

Meanwhile……

(Karen's P.O.V)

The assault weren't as smooth as I thought. There were numerous amounts of snipers, machine guns nests, pilots (running to their aircraft), foot soldiers, and the SS. The whole place looks almost like…umm….Kharkov? I don't know what Kharkov looks like, but what I heard from the radio, it was the Stalingrad of Kursk (I still can't get the picture in my head!). Were holding our position by the airfield's command center, covering Jack and Cliff's flank; meanwhile second squad were still holding their position while taking out snipers and machine gunners. We never expected the worst to come yet.

"Karen!" Ann calls me from her position.'

"What's our objective again?"

"Blow up AA guns if I remember! What I see here there were three AA guns all around the airfield! One is by the command center, our position; the second one is at the roof of the command center. Jack or Cliff would probably blow it sooner or later! The last one is by the hangar, over there!" I point my finger at the AA gun.

"We can't blow it off since everywhere is like hell right now!"

"I'll go and blow 'em!" Ann volunteers herself while she leaped from the sandbags were taking cover with. Is she out of her mind!?

"Kai! Give Ann covering fire with your MG!" I called out to Kai who was enjoying himself with his MG-42.

"Movin' out!"

Ann runs across the field of fire straight to the AA gun, while we open covering fire for her. I don't whether to say she's courageous, outrageous, or simply insane! She just runs across the airstrip while being fired upon by some damn Germans! I don't know if she'll make it in one piece! I was surprise enough (I can't even trust my own eyes now!) that she makes it across and return safely here in one piece. I dunno' whether I should call it luck, or just plain quick. The AA guns blow out a few seconds later after she's back here.

"There! I've done it! I was quite surprised that I could return here in one piece!" She even can't believe herself!

We keep the other flak gun besides us for safe keeping incase those jerries sends us air strikes (which is quite unpleasant). Ann was exhausted running to the flak gun and returning (unscratched) back here, but she keeps her spirit up and continues firing her colts. My husband, Rick, however, decided to take cover behind these sandbags and miss all the action; not like Kai who's enjoying a fun time with his MG-42 in his hand. Zack deploys both of his machine gun on the sandbags and fires both of them at the same time! He never wastes the use of both his hands.

"Hey Karen! What about the second group?" Zack calls out to me. The gun fight silenced his call a bit, but I could still hear him.

"The what?"

"Second group!!" My god! I totally forgot about them!

"My god! I forgot about them! Right, open covering fire once I give the signal! Ann, could you get back to the second team to warn them?" She's surprised by that call. Typical.

"What!? Me again!? You know how tiring and dangerous it is do ya?"

"Yes, I know! but since you are the fastest runner, you get the pick! Now go!"

"No thank you!"

"Go!"

"No!"

"Go!"

"No!" This is pissing me off.

"NOW GO! BEFORE I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!" Never meant to say that.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

Ann runs across the field of fire to the pinned down second group. I prayed that she'll makes it across without getting hit or wounded, since it'll make things worst for this mission. We've lost one resistance, and we ain't 'gonna loose another one (especially Ann, Gray, and Kai)! I watch as she runs across the field. With my surprise, she got across without getting a scratch! That girl was born with luck from heaven! But on her return trip, she got hit in the leg. She limps back to us while we lay covering fire and pulls her to safety.

"Ann! You're alright?" I asked her, frantically.

"(pants) I'm fine! Oww….ughhh….my leg! I'm hit! I'm hit!" She tries to stay tough, holding the pain.

"Hold it Ann! Rick's 'gonna treat it! Just hang in there! Medic!"

"Morphine….just give me some of those and I'll be fine!" Morphine? That won't do her any good!

"Okay, I'm here (pants), gun fights are nasty in here! Let me see the wound there Ann!" It's about time he showed up.

Rick is hiding behind the sandbags all these times were fighting. It's embarrassing that my husband is a coward. Well, at least he arrives in time!

"Morphine….just give me those!" she insisted.

"No Ann, we need to look at the wound for…."

"Just give me some of those things goddamn it!" geez, talk about it.

He hands her a packet of morphine. She tore her tank top pants at the part where she's wounded and sprinkles the powder like morphine to her wound. I can imagine how painful it is sinceshe (knowing how though she is), shrieked after those stuff hits the wound.

" G'me some bandages!" Rick takes a roll of bandages from his medic pack and cuts it into strips.

"Let me help you this time!" This time, Rick helps her bandage the wound. Now we could get some stuff finish!

"Alright, let's lay some covering fire for the resistance so they could get themselves up here! Kai, got that MG deployed?"

"You got it Karen!"

"Ann, you're alright?"

"Feelin' good as new!"

"Rick, you're okay?"

"I'm alright Karen!"

"Okay then, Covering fire!!!"

"We fire bursts of bullets heading strait to the Germans at the hangar. The second squad jumps from their cover and headed to us while we cover them. Harris though, stays behind with his M1 Garand sniper rifle, helping us lay sniper cover. One by one, the second group arrives; Basil, Manna, Duke, Jeff, Gotz….except for Harris who's left behind.

"Harris! Get your ass over here!" I yell at him to get over here before he gets his ass blown off.

"Coming Karen!"

He dashes across as we lay the second covering fire. We never expect anything worst than this; but I've already got feeling that this is a bit too easy. That thought was right, a tiger tank appeared by the hangar and blows Harris of the ground. Harris is hit! Is he dead? Or is he still alive?"

"Medic! Karen, Harris is hit!"

(To be Continued….)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is one hell of a long chapter! It does took time to pick of ideas and put it in here. Not only that, homeworks and projects are stacking in like mountains! Anyways, I'll try to update my bio section. And, please read and review (R&R).


	13. chapter 12: Surrender is Ruled Out prt 3

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 12: Surrender is Ruled Out (Part 3): Airfield Takedown **

(Previously)

The O.S.S agents (Jack and Cliff) along with the resistance of Mineral Town (Karen, Ann, Rick, Kai, Gray, and other survivors of Mineral Town) conducted a daring attack on the fortified Mother's hill under the control of the Germans. Their objective: to secure the airfield, documents, and destroy AA guns to clear a way for the upcoming U.S Airborne reinforcements. The O.S.S agents were also required to capture any important documents and any information on the German's secret experimental weapon prototype. On the attack, second group lost Anna by the bridge to the Airfield cause of a German panzerschreck trooper. After reaching the airfield, the O.S.S agents stormed the command center to capture any important documents inside the building. Meanwhile, first group, lead by Karen, were fighting desperately to secure and the airfield from enemy hands. After destroying one AA gun by the hangar, second group were ordered to move to the exact location of first group: the command center's front porch. But what they didn't expect; is a heavy tank attack.

(Karen's P.O.V)

"Medic! Karen, Harris is hit!" Gray calls out alerting all of us for the situation. Harris is hit! My god a tank has took him out just like that!

"Tank coming out from the hangar; south east from here! Manna, Ann, Basil, get on that 88 and take him out!" I call out to them at once before things got out of hand too far.

They immediately dashes straight to the 88, manning it. Moving it as fast as possible, and aims it at the panzer. The 88 made a loud bang as it fires its gun. The tank blew up from afar, meaning it's a direct hit.

"Direct hit! Not bad for a beginner guys!" I congratulate them as soon as I can (Never know when we will die; so….. the sooner, the better!)

"Now get back on your feats and cover me! I'm going back there to check on Harris! Rick, stand ready for medic support!"

I dash as fast as my feet would carry to Harris. Hope he's still breathing or all of this shit I'm doing is useless! While running, I took a few hits on my arms and legs. The pain is excruciatingly painful, but I force myself to keep on going until I reach Harris. I reach him with blood trails all over the ground. I lean down as low as possible and check on his pulse.

"He's….."

(Back to Jack)  
Damn it, that's the 10th kraut I take out in here today, and I still haven't found any of those goddamn documents or plans in this damn, kraut infested airfield! I've checked 5 rooms and I've found nothing! Not even one important document! There is still one room left: The office. If there's nothing there, then…..this operation will just be another bloody, useless sacrifice of men (females included, of course) in the resistance! That is, if Cliff did not find anything as well.

I moved in slowly, but cautious, to the final room; hoping to find something. I kick the door open, with my Thompson on my shoulder, ready to fire. The room was empty. I check the desk by the wall to search for any documents or such….I open the drawer and found a file that reads in German: _Properties of the Nazi's S.S unit, highly Top Secret. _Along with it, there's a stamp of the Nazi eagle that reads in German (the eagle's circlet): _Wolfenstein Castle Research Facility, Ardennes Mountains, Germany, 1944. _Along with it, comes the signature of Heinrich Himmler himself, the bastard who leads the S.S unit (Scheutz Staffen).

"Bingo." I said to myself as I open the document for a quick peek.

Meanwhile…..

(Cliff's P.O.V)

The control tower isn't as bad as I thought it was in the first place. The ones who work there were only German officers who manage the airstrip and happened to be females! I don't know whether I'm lucky or not, because since both of us storm the command center, I haven't even fired my Tommy gun! The route to the top of the tower were clear, and when I reach the top, I was hoping there were some nasty gunfight by the officers and such, but guess what? I was greeted by some fine ladies who were taking cover under the tables! Right Cliff, better start working!

I holster my Thompson while approaching one of the staff workers.

"_Excuse me mam, but do you happen to know any important stuff like documents, or such in here?" _She starts whine, trying to say something.

"_Mmmblll…."_

"_Sorry mam, but I don't quite hear what you're saying. Could you repeat it once more?" _

"_Burn in hell you shit!" _What the fuck!?

She suddenly pulls out a P08 Luger from her pocket and fires a few rounds at me.

"Jesus Christ!" I upholster my Thompson and fire a few rounds at her. She screamed as the bullet penetrates her chest and kills her just like that! Her blood spills all over the dash board and the floor as the other staff workers scream in terror. I never meant to kill her! I never mean it! She started it! At least I'm still in one piece!

"Guess I'll have to find it myself." I turn over to the workers and give a glimpse at them.

"_The rest of you, face the wall and put your hands in the wall! Leave your weapon on where you're standing now! Move it!"_

Without any hesitation, or questions; they align themselves in the wall with their hands up! One of them even hands me the stuff I was looking for! Seems the luck goddess has her hands on me; now I wouldn't have to look for the papers. Okay, let's take a look at these....

I examine the papers one of them gave me, and I notice that these are flight schedules, plans, assignments, and raids on Britain or France. But one paper caught most of my attention; it was the flight schedule sheet. On one of the list, there's a scheduled test flight for an experimental aircraft called the Junkers 390 (or the JU 390 to be short). I never even heard this aircraft, nor even the rumor about it! I've heard about the ME 262 and seen it in action once against one of our British Mosquito; but I've never even heard any news from the O.S.S office about this aircraft, the JU 390! A week after the test flight there will be a raid conducted on London by these new experimental aircraft. 2 weeks after that, there's seems to be a major operation codenamed by the Germans: Operation Atlantic Cross. Again, there's a flight schedule of over 200 of these experimental bomber conducting bombing runs to…….New York? What the fuck? How's that possible? There's no way a bomber could fly over the Atlantic! Not even from England itself! Better take this to Jack, and see if he found something that could match these schedules.

I head downstairs and head to the main entrance.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

I head back upstairs and open the door to the roofs. There's a Flakvierling sittin' there, waiting for me to blow it off sky high! Of course, I wouldn't want to keep it waiting; so I started planting my charge on this AA and set it for…10 seconds. I ran back to the door and head downstairs. Just as I reach back down, the building shakes, confirming that AA gun has been demolished.

"Now, since that taken care of, it's time to find Jack."

(Back to Jack)

For the love of god! This is unbelievable! These krauts have successfully created a trans-Atlantic bomber, capable of bombing cities IN the United States! This thing is the JU 390 bomber; built with 6 engines, 3 on its wing, a complete protection over the entire bomber: a dorsal turret, a ball turret, a tail gun, 2 waist gun, and a nose turret; just like the B-17! Along with it, these guns were a new type as well: the MG-49. This gun can be armed with the Flakvierling's AA cannon and can fire 200 bullets per second. Along with it, it uses a drum magazine to create a quick and easy reload! The second one was a blue print of the kraut's (another) experimental weapon called the "jetpack". Although there were multiple unsuccessful tests in the Wolfenstein research facility, more tests will be occurred in this island. A successful test will be confirmed to the facility for updates and.....MASS PRODUCTION!? They're going to armed they're fucking infantry with rocket packs!? They're insane! Along with this, we've handed you the second documents which will be handed in directly to Lt. Sebastian in the underground bunker for a mass production of our new battle tested weapon.

After reading this, I was quite shock knowing about this. If all of these plans successfully accomplished, it will only takes months before the Germans pushes the Allied forces back to Britain!

"Jack! You're there?" That's Cliff, hope he found something!

"Yeah, I'm here, and I've found something you might want to take a look!"

I leave the office with the document and finds Cliff by the window, supporting the resistance. I approach him and show him the documents I've found. Along with it, he shows me what he found. We finally realize what the target of these Nazi fuck is. From invading this island, to keeping everybody trapped in this island. There is only one reason: To cover up the secret airstrip, the underground weapon facility, and a plan for a emergency swiftcounter attackon Britain. If we successfully capture the airfield, secure this new weapon prototype, and secure its plan; the Allies could continue its advance to Germany without any problem.

"Okay Cliff, this now leaves us one objective remaining…"

"Secure the weapon's prototype and document. Am I correct, Jack?"

"Right! Let's get a move on! We'll head for the bunker up mother's hill, infiltrate it, and secure any of these objectives. If possible, eliminate Lt. Sebastian. Got that?"

Cliff nods confirming of his agreement.

"Got that Jack, let's go!"

We exit the structure and were greeted with a heavy gun fight along with wounded or corpses of our friends. Gotz was shot in his throat. Manna was shot in the chest, her arms folded. Gray is screaming for his life as Rick treats him. Gray lost his left leg (probably by grenade explosion). Zack got shot in his left arm, but still holding on the 2 MG. Kai, Basil, and Jeff were by the Flak 88, replacing Manna (Manna's body's by the Flak gun). What happen to her? Is Ann okay? Harris is lying on the floor with burn wounds all over. His face were bleeding bad, and one of his eyes were blinded, with blood still oozing out. Although wounded, he still picks of target with his sniper rifle.

"Karen! What happen to Harris and…..what happen to you? I asked her about this awful scene. Karen herself got gunshot wounds all over her. There are 3 in her right arm, 2 in her right leg, 3 in the right arm, 1 in the waist, 1 on the shoulder, and deeps cuts on her face.

"Harris got blown of by a tank while running across the field. Myself? I got shot up while trying to take him back here."

"Is he alright?" I asked her for Harris's condition.

"He'll be fine, I hope. We've treated his burn wound as best as we could, but we couldn't do anything to his eyes. But he can hold on.

"What about Ann? Where is she? What happen to her?" Cliff asks her if she knows something. That's supposed to be my line!

"She's by the Ack-Ack, still insisted on fighting. Go ahead and take a look!" She points to the Flak 88, manned by Kai, Basil, and Jeff. We could see her from here.

We move to her position while keeping our heads as low as possible. When we reach there, she was leaning by the sandbags with her colts in her hands. I see that her left leg is wounded; Cliff saw it too.

"Hi guys! What's up?" although facing this rough battle, there is still joy fluttering in her heart

"Jack and I are heading for the bunker on top of the hill; we just came here to take a look at you!" Cliff.

"Oh, okay. Good luck guys!" Ann gives us that spirit to fight of hers.

"By the way, what about you're wound over there?" I ask her, quite worried.

"This? It's been treated with morphine and bandages."

"The bullet?"

"I can pull it off with a knife or something after this battle ends. No worries!" Does she really mean on what she's saying?

"Well then, we best get going!"

"Tank! South west! By the hangar! Take it out!" Karen calls out for the alert.

"Go guys, go! Move on to the bunker, we'll stay here to control the airfield." Ann looks at us for a while, and smiled.

"Now don't go dying on me!" She seems kind of worried too.

We run as fast as we could to the bunker on the top of mother's hill to accomplish our last remaining objective. The faith of the soldiers in Europe lies in our hands.

To Be Continued…..


	14. chapter 13: No Time to Die

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 13: No Time to Die**

(Previously)

Knowing about the Nazi's full scale plan discovered in the airfield, Jack and Cliff heads straight to the bunker on top of Mother's Hill to uncover more of the Nazi's deep secret attempts on taking over Mineral Island. On the other hand, the German's 31st Panzer Division (which has been destroyed almost entirely since Rick "borrowed" a few parts to construct his radio. Along with it, he sabotaged most of them.), 50th volksgranadier division, remnants of the 5th Infantry division, and the 10th S.S (scheutz staffen) division were pinning down the resistance fighters at the airfield's command center. With casualties high on both sides, the resistance fends off the Germans as best as they could, know that this also might be their end.

(Back to Jack)

It has been three grueling hours since we launch our assault, and everything has already turned wrong. The Germans were much more prepared than what we've expected. On our way to the hill, Cliff and I encountered some foot soldiers carrying MG-42, MG-34, and Panzerscrhecks! But most of them were only carrying rifles (G-43, KAR 98K), submachine guns (MP-40), and assault rifles (MP-44).

"Jack, I don't think the resistance won't hold long enough, and I don't reinforcements going to arrive anyways. Should we just retreat back to the hideout?" Cliff frowned and was looking kind of worried about this assault as we ran up hill.

"Relax Cliff, things will be fine; besides, the bridge to the town is destroyed, and the British's fleet is not too far from this island, reinforcements would be here any….."

A large flame along with an explosion suddenly blazed on the horizon. A nearby radio left from a corpse of one of the Nazi' sounded, confirming about the successful attempt on sinking the Brits' Aircraft Carrier, along with its cruisers and destroyers. The fleet had reached the bottom of the ocean.

"Oh, shit! Did you hear that?" Cliff turned to me with (great) worried expression. I got the same feeling as well.

"It seems' everything has gone wrong Jack! Everything! From the beginning of the assault, even to the reinforcements! You better have a backup plan, or everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is over! Including our lives!

For the first time in the whole war, I have the feeling I will never see this green island back again. Cliff is right, the whole thing is a mess and everything has turned upside down. If we didn't secure the airfield or documents, it would take longer for the Allies to win the war. But if we secure the documents and airfield, a major sacrifice formed by the resistance will be occurred. I could be part of it.

"You know Cliff, let's forget about all this shit and continue focusing on the mission."

"Hah! So you really don't have a backup plan? We're dead. We all will go home in body bags!"

"But we ARE home! Here! On Mineral Island! And it's OUR job to re-secure this whole place!"

"It's easy to spit out somethin'; but it's the doing part that's difficult!"

I looked back at the road ahead; we nearly reach the top of the hill, the bunker. Cliff is right, we're ALL dead. I wonder what happens to Ann now. I she okay? What is her status? What if she got shot in he chest? Will she be alright?

"JACK!!!!" What the? Who the…..

"We're here! What are we gonna' do now? Don't just stand there; give the signal!" That was quite a shock from Cliff.

"Er….yeah…sure!" I lean myself against the wall; Cliff was leaning at the opposite side. Both of us were facing the steel door, not knowing what's behind it.

"Okay Cliff, this is it!" I kick the door open with my foot. As the door slams to the floor, Cliff stays on guard for any Germans behind the door. The way into the bunker is cleared.

(Ann's P.O.V)

I breathed deeply as I rest myself against the sandbags. The gunshot wound in my leg is unbearably painful! The morphine effect has ceased off, and the pain is starting again! I just hope I can make it out alive in this battle; I'm running really low on ammo. Everywhere I turn and see; there were muzzle flashes, dead bodies, blood, and death. I felt sorry for Anna, Manna, and Gray though; they've did they're best, but failed. Hope their souls rest peacefully in Heaven! Except for Gray…., hope he can shut his fucking shouts and screams since that annoys me very much! I know it's painful to loose one leg because of a recent tank playing with its gun; but he doesn't HAVE to shout it out loud like a sissy! Hope Rick can take care of his leg and shut him up! Kai, Basil, and Jeff were manning the Flak 88 beside me, taking out foot soldiers and tanks; the bang of the heavy gun rung in my ears every time they fire. Zack is critically wounded, but still gripping on the two MG. Gotz is dead by the way; he got shot in the head while covering Karen on her way back here with his MG-34. That'll teach him a lesson for spying Karen, Elli, Mary, Popuri, and I bathing on the hot spring! He deserves hell! Harris is still alive, lying on the ground with his M1-GARAND sniper rifle; still picking off Nazi fuckers. Karen however is leaning on the sandbags taking a shot of a…… wine bottle!? Where the hell she got that thing? Anyways, things are starting to get out of hand around here; the radio doesn't sound very much now, no coming calls yet. I only heard some German saying that they've successfully sank a small British fleet just by the coast of the island not too far from here. Is that the "backup" force? If it is, were dead.

I crawl over to Karen's position while dodging tracer fires. How come she still can take those stuffs in this madness? Didn't she see her surroundings?

"Karen!"

"What!? Hiccups" I called out to her while she takes another shot.

"Where in the world you get that thing?"

"Oh, you mean this fabulous wine I'm taking? It's inside the command center, at the officer's headquarters; you want some?"

Damn, she's drunk!

"No! Don't you see what's around you? Our lives were at stakes here! Now throw that thing away and start fighting!"

She gives me her strange look, look around the surroundings, and look at the bottle once more.

"Okay, but I think I'll take one more shot."

As she takes another shot at the bottle, a bullet whizzed by and hits the bottle. The bottle breaks right in front of her face, and spilled all of the left over in the bottle. Looking at Karen, she seemed pissed.

"You goddamn, hiccups mother fucking, kraut assholes! No one has ever done this to me, and no one will! You've gone too far this time hiccups Nazi fuck! I'll get you for this mother fucker! I'll send you ALL to hell!!!"

Karen picks up his MP-40 and starts firing it at the Germans with full burst! Never mess with Karen if she's drinking; or drunk. I punch her in the face to wake her up. She fell to the ground, screaming, with hands on her nose.

"What you do that for, bitch!"

"I'm trying to wake you up! What else I'm trying to do? You're okay by the way?" I should've not punched her in the nose.

"No! I'm not okay! And I think…. my nose is broken……owww….."

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it! I swear!"

Another cold stare runs through her eyes and into mines! The horror….

"Yeah, yeah; whatever……unless you're searching for problems, I'll……

"Oh shit! I'm outta' here!" Kai.

Kai dismounts from his 88 and runs to our position.

"Kai, get back on the 88, now! You can't leave Basil and Dad over there without a freeloader!" Karen scolds Kai, but he kept on insisting, until he points up in the sky. Stuka dive bombers, returning from their mission. Some of them still have their payloads. I turn my view back at the guys over by the 88, and on the 88.

"Get out of there! Move! Get inside the building!" But it was too late……..the dive bombers drop their payloads at the 88 and smash it and its surroundings to pieces! From the billowing smoke, a shadow appears.

"Dad! You're alright! Where's Uncle Basil?"

"He's okay! I got him by the arm……AAAAAARRRGGHHH!!!!!!" I was surprised like hell just like he does; Jeff grabs ONLY Basil's arm, not with the body.

"Ewww………that's nasty!" I examine the arm, fascinated.

"Father, drop that thing! That thing sent chills down my spines! Survivors, get inside!"

Uncle Jeff placed that thing where it should belong, in the ground by the 88, where Basil lay dead. I carry Harris as we take cover inside the command center since more Stukas arrived and drop their payloads at the porch. The Germans are winning this fight for sure.

(Back to Jack)

The bunker shakes a few times as something hard hits the surface. Battleship cannons, maybe? Or bombs? Whatever it is, it will not be from the British fleet that's been sunk just lately; but Cliff seems to forget all of those and enjoys his Thompson more. The bunker is like an intricate tunnel system, just like our hide out; only it covers the area between Mother's hill and the bridge. Our tunnel covers the whole town until the forest behind Gotz's house. Cliff and I have been wandering in the bunker and have eliminated some waffen S.S units that protect the bunker and the airfield, along with its secret technology and scientists. We've found the jetpack prototype stowed away in an equipments storage room in the bunker. The thing has already been mass produced and seemed to be ready in use. If those krauts in the front get their hands on these goodies, the tide of war will change…..drastically! Of course we won't leave this room until things were clear. Cliff then moves out and planted TNT by a drum barrel that reads: "_Danger! Flammable_!" in German. Those things really made good firework shows in the bunker (which called more S.S troops to the location). Bet now Hitler would want our heads; well, we want his!

We snoop around the bunker to find more secrets of the wehrmacht. After snooping around for quite some time (of course eliminating some S.S that tries to stop us), we've found the laboratory, a small factory (and I mean small, REALLY small, smaller than average factory), and a research facility built in Mineral Island! Once this war is over, this place would make a good tourist attraction. In the laboratory, we've hold up and tie up German scientist working on their project on creating a gas that's more powerful and deadlier than the mustard gas. Some of these gases has been successfully produced and had been fitted into grenades, tank shells, bombs, and even planned on putting these on V-2 and V-1 bombs! Of course the cowardly scientists isn't giving up that easy; some of them upholster their luger (Nice souvenirs of the war) and fired a round or two at us! We've take care of them eventually, and the rest of the cowards touch the sky.

The research facility caught most of our attention. Most of the documents we found there were very important information Allies High command would like to have their hands on. After Cliff and I "round up" the scientists, we search the small facility and discovered lots of blueprints. All were secret weapons.

"V-1 Mk II, V-2 Mk II, Jet pack, JU 390, Horton HO XII stealth bomber, Natter rocket plane, Wasserfal guided rocket….." I mumble to myself as I shuffle all of the blueprints. Cliff gets his hands on the weaponry.

"Kar 98K with grenade launchers, mustard gas grenades, MP-44, StG 44 with grenade launchers, the…….." He paused for a moment.

"Jack, guess you would like to take a look at this……"

I approach him with curiosity. Hope it is not a weapon we've seen before.

"Look at this…." He points at the blue print with no name on it.

"I've never seen anything like it, is it new?" I looked at him.

"You bet! It also reads here that the weapons prototype has just been finished. You wanna' check it out?"

"This gun looks almost like the StG-44, only it has some kind of a carrying handle at the top of the main body. The cocking mechanism is placed at the bottom back of the carrying handle, the butt. The magazine is a real small magazine, just like the B.A.R that seems to fit 20 rounds. The rear sight is placed at the tip of the carrying handle, a circle aimer, just like the M1-GARAND, the front sight is a three dot sight just like the M1-GARAND, only it was placed at the tip of a triangle. The pistol's grip and butt stock is made of plastic, and it seems would reduce the weight of the gun."

"How do you know all this?" Cliff looked at me, surprised.

"That's what it says in this paper, you just need to read it Cliff! You understand German don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good."

We continue to the small factory where we place TNT on the fuel tanks. But strangely, we did not pass by the no-named gun. I don't know whether the prototype been moved to a larger factory, or has already moved a few days ago and has started mass production. We set the TNT timer for 20 min, and by then both of us should be out of the bunker. While placing the TNTs we found stairs heading deeper into the bunker. We've been snooping around this whole place and both of us still haven't found any signs of that damn Lieutenant.

"Hey Cliff, let's check this stairs out!" He smiled back as I speak to him.

"Okay Jack, lets go! You lead the way!" I lead the way? No way!

"No, you lead it!"

"No! You go ahead!"

"Go ahead, I'm right behind you!"

"You suppose to lead the way Jack!"

"That door stair is a death trap! You go first!" When will this shit talking end?

"I won't and I will never go first!"

"Okay let's end this shit Cliff!" I pulled a Gold coin from my pocket.

"Heads…..or tails?"

To be Continued…..

**Author's note**

**I'm really sorry for the long updates since homework is stacking up on me! For my readers, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes on previous chapters. I haven't had the time yet to fix it, but I will! I promise! One more thing: The S.S stands for Scheuts Staffel, not Scheuts Staffen. Sorry for the mistake, I'll correct it later. Two more chapters to go, thanks for the support!**


	15. chapter 14: Till' the Last Drip of Blood

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Chapter 14: Till' the Last Drip of Blood**

(Previously)

As Jack and Cliff explore the elaborate bunker network and discovering more secret weapons and experiments of Nazi Germany, the resistance forces has lost Basil and are holding in inside the command center. Knowing that they might not be able to hold much longer, the resistance insists on surrendering and continues their fight till the last man falls.

(Back to Jack)

"Heads." Cliff has made his decision, now it's up to the coin.

"That means I'll take tails. Okay, get ready."

I toss the coin up high, which landed my palm. My other hand covers the answer we've been waiting for.

"Heads, you win Cliff! Shit, how come it's always you?"

"Seems the luck goddess is in my side Jack; now go check the stairs!"

Walking as slowly and cautiously as possible, I crept down the stairs hoping there's no MG 42 waiting for me at the end. Everything has gone wrong, and I don't want things to go worst! There were sounds, voices of German troops talking to each other. The bottom of the stair was clear of Germans, not one sign of them. Strange…..

"Look what we've got here…" I come up on a huge room with small corridors at each wall.

The room was huge, almost the size that could fit 10 Panzer Tigers inside.

"_What the? Who the? Attention, American! Alarm!" _A kraut had just spotted me! I didn't see him coming! Oh shit!

The kraut ran to the alarm switch and switches it on, alerting the whole bunker. In minutes, more S.S krauts were moving into the room.

"Cliff! Get down here, and give me a hand!" What the hell is he doing up there?

"Coming! Just hang in there!"

"Hustle up! More of them are coming!"

"Them? Who are them?" What does he think?

"What else? Nazis…!"I fired my Thompson, sending 2-3 krauts down. There's more kraut here than upstairs; they might be assigned to protect either something or someone….. Whatever that is, it is our job to find out about it, and eliminate it!

(Karen's P.O.V)

"Get inside, and take cover by the windows! Kai, deploy your MG by the window near the balcony!"

"Yes ma'am!" He quickly unfolds the front pods, attaches it by the window and start firing.

"Dad, locate the small armory by the Pilot Briefing room and get me some anti-tank rifles, Panzerfausts, Panzerschrecks, and some more MP-40 rounds! Get the crates as well!"

"Honey, won't need that much anti-tank weapons!"

"JUST GET ME THOSE!"

Dad runs towards the back, trying to locate the armory. All of us were in tight conditions; with casualty, wounded, and low on ammo. The stukas were shaking the headquarters with their bombs, and I swear heard more tanks moving in to the airfield!

"Dad! Got those weapons yet?" I shouted to him across the room.

"Just a minute, these crates are heavy!"

"Hustle up! We've got tanks incoming!"

"Stukas! More of them!" Ann points her finger outside to find more of those bugs bombing us out.

"I've got enough of these shits! I'm taking them out!" Zack grabs a nearby MG-34 and climbs up to the control tower.

I don't know what happens, but I could hear heavy gun firing and Zack shouting "Eat this! Chew on THAT! Have some of THIS!" and all sort of those. But what I've seen next relieves me very much! Zack amazingly knocks down 5 Stukas and sends them down to Earth, crashing into some more incoming Nazi foot soldiers. The gun fires from the rooftops stops…..

"Tiger tank! Moving in from the south-east road!" Ann points at it as the metal beast moves into the airstrip and lifts its turret high.

"Zack! Get down from there! Zack, that tank is aiming right for you! Get down from there!" I shouted, but I don't think he could hear me.

The tank fires his massive guns, sending the tower into a pile of rubble. A towel with a letter "Z" on it dances in the wind from the blast of the tower. We lost Zack.

"Great! Not another one! That tank is treating us like ants! Dad, where's the anti-tank guns?" I turn my head to see my father carry a crate of Panzerfaust 60, just what I need.

"Here it is!"

"Give me that!" I grab the crate and break it. The Panzerfausts can prove useful in this situation (although it's woefully inaccurate).

While I unfold the leaf sight, the tank's massive turret turns as it aims for……KAI!

"Kai! Get away from that window! NOW! That tank is aiming right for you!" Kai noticed the tank's turret aiming for him.

"Oh shit!" the tank fires its gun and destroys the MG Kai's mounting. Luckily, the explosion only sent him slamming into the wall, but it didn't kill him. What luck?

"Damn, (cough) that was way to fucking close!" Kai jumps up, recovering from the throw.

I aim my Panzerfaust at the tank's front armor. The Panzerfaust's explosive should be enough to send this tank down.

"Eat this creep!" I pull the trigger, sending the warhead straight at the tank; the wings unfold, increasing the speed of the rocket! With seconds, the tank was turned into a ball of fire, and metal waste.

"Karen! Don't get cocky or overjoyed yet! More foot soldiers and tanks, moving in from the south east road!" Ann shouts at me, while she points at the horizon.

"Damn it! Was the bridge fixed?" The situation is getting out of hand, and things are getting worst each minute.

"I don't know about that, but grab your weapon and continue the fight! No more retreat!" Ann's boast gives us the spirit to fight, once more; knowing, that this could be our last fight…….

"You're right Ann! There's no way we would surrender here now! Kai, find and grab a new Mg……."

"Right away!" He ran pass me and head to the back, heading for the armory.

"And Ann, keep firing both colts of yours."

"Umm…..Karen, I'm out of rounds."

"You ever use two SMGs?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Try grabbing those two MP-40 over there and try using it with both hands!"

She head over to the two fallen Nazis and grab their toys. With both hands, she fired both of them at the horizon.

"Damn, the recoil's nasty!" She seems unable to control both of those guns.

"Fire in three burst mode each; you'll get used to it! Alright, Dad, give me those Panzerfaust! Those tanks are mine!"

(Back to Jack)

"Yeeaarrrghh!" I groaned as both of us storm the bunker with our Thompson, moving from room to room, taking out any Nazi fuck we encountered. Each room we enter, more Nazis come to take us out, and most of them were dressed in the S.S battle uniform. Moving from room to room, we follow a sign that seems to lead us to the officer's headquarters, where we could visit our old friend, Lieutenant Sebastian! Boy, I can't wait wasting my rounds at him!

After wasting the last of the S.S guards, we finally reach the door that leads to his room. His name reads on the sign.

"So Cliff, this is it."

"Yup, this is it Jack, the end of the battle!" We sighed in excitement as we check our final gears.

"How many rounds you still have left?" I asked him, while checking my Thompson.

"Still have one drum I guess, the other one is still full in my Thompson. Yours…?"

"Last box magazine, 20 rounds."

We approach to the door, stalking so that asshole won't notice. I give the signal for him to get ready and kick the door open, on the count of three

"Okay Cliff, here it goes!"

"One…." Cliff starts the first count.

"Two….." I continue his count.

"And thr….."

Before he could finish the last count, a loud burst of fire banged behind the door, knocking Cliff down! The bullet cuts a hole in the steel door and hits Cliff! My god, what is that?

"Holy shit!" I back up and fired the last round I've got at the steel door, hoping I'll knock the guy inside down. Cliff was lying beside me, holding his blood stained uniform and his chest in pain, screaming for his life! I was caught by surprise by that one too.

I look closely at the door after I'm out round, and noticed that my bullet can't even make a dent in that door! While I'm confused and shocked, the door slowly creaked open.

"_Well Lieutenant, how unfortunate of you to meet me here!" _Lieutenant Sebastian steps out of the room with the gun we saw in the blue print, back in the lab.

"_Oh, sorry, you must be shocked with that one; so let me speak in a much easier language for you to understand." _He sighed and continues

"Now lieutenant, it seems the tides change after all!" I drop my empty Thompson and reach for my handgun.

"Ah-ah-ah….don't even think about it Lieutenant! Put your hands in the air!"

(Ann's P.O.V)

The whole airfield is almost like the REAL frontline those guys in the army are facing. There are German corpses lying everywhere; with the addition of tanks that had been turned into a burning heap of metal.

"Give me that Panzerfaust!"

"Here!" Karen and her father are taking care of those tanks, but I don't think they'll have enough of those AT rockets to take out more incoming tanks!

"AAARGHHH!"

"Hold on Gray! I'm here with you man! Stay up! Stay up!" Rick is taking care of Gray's amputated leg; poor Gray, hope he's fine.

"Eat this you mother fucka!" Kai is having fun with his MG42. He still has 3 box magazine containing 72 rounds.

"He's next….." Harris is lying by the door, taking out foot troops with his sniper rifle. Although critically wounded, he still fights off.

As for me, I'm still trying my best to control two of this damn MP40! I'm exhausted, and tired, and I don't think I could keep up with these overflowing reinforcements of German troops and tanks.

"Karen! (pant) how long can we hold?" I asked her while she fires another Panzerfaust towards an incoming tank.

"There goes another one! Dad, give more!" Uncle Jeff hands her another one of those.

"Karen….."

"Were out, that's the last of the Panzerfausts!" Jeff

"Oh shit!"

"Karen! Were you listening?" I called out to her, and caught her by surprise.

"What? I heard you! You don't have to shout on my ears like that!"

"I know, I'm just a bit worried and……." I watch at the burning horizon and spotted 8 tanks closing in the airfield.

"Tanks! Eight of those! Karen, take em' out!" Rick.

"I can't! I'm out of Panzerfaust! Were dead! Finished! Finito!"

As the sounds of the threads stopped by the airstrip, and are moving in for the kill, a dimmed buzzing sound of airplanes were approaching towards this island. I look up by the window and spot 4 small aircrafts.

"Incoming aircraft!" I hollered, pointing out towards the object.

"Is it theirs, or ours?" Karen glimpsed at the incoming vehicle.

A tank suddenly fires its gun, destroying parts of the building.

"Oh, shit! Forget that! Take cover behind something!" Karen back from the window as the rest of the Tigers fired their gun.

We backed from the window, including Harris, Rick and Gray. We know that were finished. Soon, those aircrafts will send this building into a pile of rubble, killing us inside. I gazed at the horizon, waiting for my death. But without our expectations, a burst of rockets came falling down from the sky, knocking out 3 tanks! I walk out to find out what really happen.

"Ann! Get back here!" Karen called from her cover. I gazed at the as 2 other planes release their loads at the tanks.

"Hawker Typhoons!"

"Alright!"

"_Resistance fighters, can you hear me, over!" _The radio

"_Sorry were late, we got messed up by our radio tower on confirming this island! You guys alright down there, over!"_

"Were fine! Thanks for the help! Keep at it, over!" I answer the radio. Finally!

"_Roger that! Battlehawks out!" _

I rejoiced as I watch them rocket the remaining panzers and troops on the ground. The rest of the resistance break from their cover to witness this incredible scene as the remaining soldiers retreated back to town.

"Look!" I point out to the sky as 3 C-47 approach their destination, deploying the U.S airborne from the air.  
"Woohooo! Airborne! Love those guys! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Kai

"Gray….." Karen called him as he gazed at the sky

"Yeah….?"

"Flyboys….they love to make a dramatic scene, don't they?"

"Anytime they want Karen! Anytime they want!"

We watch as the airborne troops kick those German asses back to the town; the tide has turned.

"Ann….." I turn my head to see Harris in his critical conditions.

"Yeah?"

"Come closer……" I walk up to him, his smile fades.

"Is everything over? Did we win?" I nod head, notifying.

"We win Harris! We win!" He smiled

"Good…..my objective is complete……now….I can…..rest……in……peace……"

"Harris! No! Don't close your eyes! I'm here! Stay up! Stay up!"

With that said, he sigh his last breath, and ends his life on the battlefield. I lay him on the ground and head for the bunker.

"Ann! Where are you going?" Karen.

"The bunker…..where else?"

"Okay…..but…..you still haven't answer my question back at the tunnel. Who do you choose?" I smirked at her.

"I choose……."

(Back to Jack)

"Now Lieutenant, it seems the tide change after all!" He held his gun high at me.

"I'll never be too sure about that! The fight isn't over yet kraut!"

"Its over for you U.S pig! Now, any last wish?" He held his gun, now ready to fire.

"Yeah, I got one. What gun is that?" He chuckles

"This is the brand new XStG 15, the new, modern, German assault rifle. I'm sure you've seen the blue print back in the lab above."

"Yeah, I've seen em'. But what does the "X" stands for?"

"Prototype, Lieutenant! But it soon will be massed produced as the StG 15 after I'm done on field testing it on you!" He smirked, and lifts his gun.

"Any last words, Lieutenant Harvest?" I knew this would happen to me someday…….and that day is today……

"Well kraut, I got one last word for you: Fuck you!"

"Hmph…….very well Lieutenant! Goodbye!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to pull the trigger. I fought a long way, and that fight will end here, right here in this bunker. I watch as he pulls the trigger….

"_Clink!" _The prototype was jammed! My luck!

"_Goddamn it!" _The Lieutenant seems to notice the empty round stuck on the bolt.

As fast as I could, I reach for my colt M1911A1 holstered at my waist. The kraut smacks his rifle and springs the empty round from the bolt. I raise my pistol, unlock the safety, and aims for the shot at my prey….

"So long Nazi Fuck!" I pull the trigger and empty the whole magazine at him. The bullet penetrates him at his chest, backing him a few inches, and fell to the ground……..dead. I sighed with relief knowing that the mission is done. Now I need to check on Cliff.

"Cliff! You're alright? Buddy, I'm here! Stay up!"

"No…..I'm not…..what do you think…?" He chuckles; blood spits with them.

"Whoa, easy there buddy…..I'll get you out of here, the wounds look worse than what I've thought….."

"You won't need too….I don't think I'll make it ….."

"Don't say that!"

"Why's that?"

"Because……"

"What?"

"Because……" My mouth feels frozen…..I can't say what I suppose to say…

"Because….your will-be wife's waiting for you…." He stares at me full of confusion.

"Oh….and who's that by the way?"

"I hate to say this……it's Ann." He chuckles once again, and placed his hand in my shoulder.

"No Jack…..she…..will be...your wife someday….." Huh?

"What are you talking about? She loves you more than she loves me!" Questions come up to my mind, lots of them.

"Bullshit……I've asked who will she choose once, and she chooses….."

"Yes….."

"She said….she choose you….." I don't believe him.

"Jack……I've got one favor to ask you……" I looked at him….his condition is at critical state. He put his hand on my shoulder, and with his last strength he got, he said:

"Take care of her for me, old pal……." With that said, he shut his eyes…….forever.

"Cliff! No! Cliff! Don't do this! Cliff! CLIFF!" Tears runs through my eyes as I watch my best buddy, Cliff, died in my arms. I gaze at the corps of the Lieutenant Sebastian, and upholster my colt and placed it in his hand.

"Now, everybody will now your courage…….brother…." Yes, Cliff feels like a brother to me… and a close friend.

I lay him on the ground, where he fell….while moving up the stairs back to the surface, I say a prayer my father teaches me when I'm still 5.

"_Oh Lord, let us know death but not to fear it itself!_

_Give us the strength to overcome this problem, for us_

_Are Yours to command. Bless the ones whom their lives have been called by _

_You…_

_Amen" _

At the top of the bunker, I was greeted by Ann. She leaped at me and hugs me; filled with joy she was to see me alive. But it will soon break off…..

"Jack, where's Cliff?" I knew she'll ask that.

I shook my head.

"Jack…..no….."

"He's gone Ann……a kraut took him out on approaching our last objective." She wept, and cried on my shoulder.

I tried to comfort her as best as I could…….but it's no use. She's too grief about his death; Her Best friend, lover, and my rival. She wept as the roaring of airplanes were above us.

"Lt. Jack Harvest?" A guy from the airborne unit approaches us.

"Yeah?"

"Lt. O'Brien, 101st airborne, 6th Platoon reporting sir; where's your partner?"

"Cliff Tatnell?"

"Yeah."

"I lost him. A kraut took him out back in the bunker." He nods his head.  
"I'm sorry to hear that sir."

"Yeah, no problem."

I head back down to the airfield with Lt. O'Brien and Ann. When I reached there, I was surprised of the numbers of body bags there were. A total of 7 body bags and each of then were placed with a specific item that belongs to them. Basil: his hat, Manna: her scarf, Zack: his towel, Duke: his purple coat, Anna: her wedding ring, and Gotz: his axe. The last body bag were has just been zipped. I don't know who that is, so I come to check it out. Before I open the bag, Karen tap me on the shoulder.

"That's Harris. He died just after the liberation of this island by the U.S airborne troops. A Fallen Angel."

"A fallen angel?" I asked her, confused on what she meant.

"My father over there, Jeff, described soldiers as angels on the battlefield back at The Great War."

"Oh….." I paused for a moment... and decided to leave the scene.

"Jack, where are you going?"

"Back to the bunker Karen."

"What for?"

"I just want to stay there for a while...to mourn, and remember our fallen comrades..." I ran back to the bunker as fast as I could, hiding my sadness and tears from the world behind me.


	16. Epilogue

**A Farmer's Courage**

**Epilogue: A Day that would be Remembered **

(Back to Jack)

As I sat on the roof top of the bunker on mother's hill, gazing the starry sky, thinking about my past, and future. ally the Allies liberated this island, and that means this island's citizen is free from the rural of the Nazis. I remembered all the good times we've had, all of us, villagers in the island. I could remember the first time I arrived at the island, when I'm still a 5. My mother and I visit this Island since my father was sent to the front back at the Great War; now I think we could call it the First World War. My grandfather runs the farm, and that's where I stay those times. I remember the first time I met the little girl. It was back at the flower field, now the airstrip we've just capture. We sang songs, talk, play jokes, pranks, sang at the lake, and at this very hill. At the end of my visit at this island, I remember I gave her a music box. That music box "supposed" to be a recognition item, but I don't think she remembers it; and with all this madness happening all these years, the music box could've been damage, broken, destroyed, or lost. She might've been killed when the Nazi's take over. Maybe, just maybe…..I would like to see her one more time.

(Sparky barked)

"What is it Sparky?" I turn my head to see what's going on. There, she stands alone, all by herself.

"Oh, it's you, Ann." She gazed at me in comfort.

"Yeah it's me! I'm a bit bored helping those soldiers down there round up those Nazis! So……..umm…."

"May I come and join you?" I interrupted her; her face turns tomato red.

"Yeah, yeah; so can I?"

"Sure, come up!"

After all of the rough times we've went through, it feels great to talk to her once again without having to shout or fear of a German caught both of us and kill us. It feels different too….

"So….how's the Gray?"

"Oh, he keeps on whining screaming "My leg! My fucking leg! I'm gonna' die! I'm gonna' die!" those sort of stuff. The U.S paratroopers were annoyed of his scream. On sergeant even load his gun and attempted to shoot him! Luckily Rick stops him and tells him that he'll shut him up! Of course, he requested Para-medics to assists him!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

We burst into laughter thinking about that. Gray who's been cold, anti-social all over was turned into a warm, anti-socialists Nazi! He turned friendly and cooperative through all these years.

"How about the bullet that stuck on your leg? Have they done anything to it?" I asked her, while still chuckling.

"Oh, you mean this?" She rolls her long tank-top pants to show the wound. But instead, I was looking at a different direction! Damn, she got beautiful, smooth looking legs!

"What are you looking at?"

"I….uh…umm…..nothing!" She notices about it?

"If you're making the excuse about "this wound" just to see my legs, I won't show it to you!" Geez, is she angry at me?

"No, really, I would like to se your le….I mean wound! That's all!"

"Here, take a good look at it!" I examine the bandaged wound.

"What a bout the bullet?"

"The what?"

"The bullet! What have you done to it?"

"I've pulled it off with a kitchen back in town."

"What?" Wow, that's a surprise.

"You did it all by yourself?"

"Yup!"

"Has it been disinfected? Treated?"  
"Rick takes care of that already."

I sighed with relief hearing this. That gives the hell out off me for a while.

"Anyways….Jack, I've come up here to tell you something…" I turn my head towards her.

"Well….back at the tunnel before we strike the airfield, do you remember about our conversation?"

"Yup."

"Well….it's about….umm….you know….." I listen in curiosity, waiting for the answer.

"I…..I…..umm…..(sighed)…I….."

"I…..?" She was nervous just to say it! Her face were beat red!

"I love you Jack!" Wohooo!

"Since the first time I met with Cliff, I fell in love with him like hell! Until that night you come to the Inn with him, THAT is when I start to notice you! Then, my feeling starts to grow towards you when you insisted on taking me with you to Britain back in 1940! From then on, I was mostly worried about both of you, rather than my health or condition. But a week ago if I remember, was when my feelings grew the most towards you! The day you rescue me from that Nazi from taking my life! I never can thank you enough! All this feelings I kept from you through all this year, I finally can say it to you! Jack, I love you! I really do!"

I was quite surprise of her answer. I never thought it would be me!

"What about Cliff? I thought you love him more, do you?"

"Jack, the night when you saw me in his shoulder is because I was damn tired! So, he lends his shoulder so I could take a rest. He didn't tell you, eh?"

"No….."

"Heh...I understand…."

I chuckled for a second.

"Yeah……"

We paused for a moment, thinking of what we should say next.

"Umm….Ann?"

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted to tell you this all the time, but I didn't have the courage."

She stared at me full of curiosity.

"Well…..that is….umm……"

She looks strait into my eyes, curious for what I'm going to say. Those beautiful blue eyes were like a spell, a charm to me. I was speechless…..

"Umm…..Ann, after this war ends, will you….?"

I pulled out a damaged, ruined, old blue feather from my pocket.

She took the Blue Feather out of my hands and smiled. Her eyes were full of tears as she put her hand on her mouth.

"I know it's old, ruined, and a mess since I keep it as a good luck charm before the war….but will you….?"

"Yes Jack! I do!"

That was one of the best nights I spent with her. We kiss under the moonlight, with the stars as the witness of our love. I loved her, as much as she loves me. We kiss for a minute or two until we notice the time.

"Jack, it's quite late, and…. I think we should go home."

"Nawh, I'll stay here and wait for the sunrise. Besides, it's just a small celebration for our victory." Actually, I went up here to mourn about Cliff.

"Well, in that case...think I'll stay up here too. Wait here, I'll get some sleeping bags and blankets!" She dash down the mountain filled with joy. I knew it because I can feel it!

"Ann! If you're staying here tonight with me, I don't want any physicals!"  
"I get what you mean Jack! No physicals!"

We stayed up there for hours, waiting for the sunrise. Although both of us dozed off at the end, we enjoy spending our nights together, up here in Mother's Hill.

The next morning I was awaken by Lt, O'Brien, saying he got something really important to say. It's a bit unusual for me to be awaken by somebody else personally (since I was used to be awaken by roosters, trumpets, explosion, Cliff, and alerts), but I should get used to it slowly.

"Morning Lieutenant! Sleep well last night? Having fun with your girl?" What kind of thoughts does he have in his mind this early?

"O'Brien, don't think ANY of those stuff I'll do to her! She just slept here with me last night to accompany me last night!" O'Brien chuckled for a moment, then pause.

"She your girlfriend?" I nodded.

"Yep, she is! To be precise, she's my fiancée." He gives me that "Ooh" look.

"I see…..since when?"

"What?"

"That girl; I'm talking about her! Since when she's became your fiancée?"

"Oh……since last night, I suppose."

"Wow! Congratulations Lieutenant!"

"Thanks." I thank him in delight; he's the first person to congratulate me.

"Anyways, I'm sorry to disturb you this morning since I need to tell you this….."

"What is it?"

"You've been ordered to be sent back to the front. I'm sorry to tell you this Lieutenant."

I was shock to hear this. One moment I was reunited and was back together again, the next thing I was separated, sent back to the front.

"What about you O'Brien?" He shook his head.

"My unit along with my squad had been ordered to stay and secure this island from any German counter attack."

"Oh….." I sighed in discomfort; a feeling of death surrounds me.

"Lieutenant, your boat leaves at 1000 hrs, at the dock. Two of my men and I will take you to Britain for your new mission. See you there Lieutenant!" He starts walking back down hill towards the airfield.

"O'Brien!"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Jack, Jack Harvest." He smiled, and nods.

"Roger that sir!"

After that morning, I carry Ann to my farm and lay her on my bed. She's sleeping soundly like an angel; I can't and I wouldn't want to wake her, and heard about this news. I left my house and head to the docks after saying goodbye to Sparky, my dog, Karen and the survivors, and a kiss of goodbye for Ann.

Lt. O'Brien and 2 of his men are waiting for me at the dock. Without my expectation, the rest of the survivors were there at the beach to say goodbye and pray for me; all, except Ann.

"You're ready there Jack?" I nod my head in agreement.

"Okay boys, start the engine! Let's go!"

As I walk at the planks of the dock, I swear I heard somebody calling my name. Could it be Ann? No, it couldn't be. She's resting at my house, soundly.

"Jack! Wait!" I turn my head towards the figure calling me over the distance.

"Ann! What are you doing here? How did you….?" She ran to my position as I speak.

"Jack! Why didn't you tell me you're going? Why didn't you wake me up? Why?" I sighed for a second, thinking of what I should say.

"Ann, listen, I didn't wake you since I didn't want you to worry about me too much. I knew this day would come again, called back to the front after this mission is finished. I' m sorry, I had to go."

I continue to the small transport craft. I knew if I did this, I might not return back here, alive. But I had to; the prayers of liberty loving people everywhere march with us, and needs us.

"Jack, before you go….." I face Ann for the last time.

"Take this; it's my good luck charm since I was 5." She pulled out a small, yellow music box from her pocket. That music box….

"Well actually, someone gave it to me; but I don't remember his name. Anyways, I just want you to take good care of it, okay?" I examine the music box for a second. Is this the same music box I gave to the girl? If it is…..the girl must be……

"Ann, do you remember what this box play? If you do, could you sing it for me?"

"Of course I do! It goes like this! (Sings)." Yes…this is the tune, the melody, the song, the little girl…..

As she sings, I follow on and hum along with her. She was quite surprise since I know the melody. She continues the song, and I keep on humming until the song is done.

"Jack…..you're the little boy! My god! You came back!" joy overwhelmed her, with tears coming out of her eyes.

She embraces me with tears still coming out of he eyes……., and sadness along with joy were over her.

"Please don't go….I can't lose anymore…." I hold her hands, and sighed.

"Ann, I have to go! The people of the world need me! Once the war' over, I promise I'll return back here."

"Then…..take this music box, and keep it safe for me, will you?" She hands over the music box, my childhood memory.

"I will."

And so is that! I was return back to the front, and to my former ranger unit. On fall 1944, I take actions in Operation Market Garden. This major operation was said by Gen. Mont Gomery to end the war by Christmas! I was mixed into one of the U.S 82nd airborne division to take the bridge. But it didn't go as well as we thought it would be. The full scale, airborne invasion failed and was crippled because of the appearance of a German Panzer division. The 2 Sherman tanks that was sent from field headquarters were knock-out cold right in the town square by the King Tiger (an improved version of Tiger tank), and Panzer IVs. The British and the U.S airborne were wiped out, and most of the guys weren't able to make out of town. I was one of them. My unit got blown off by a Panzer, and I was forced to hide and find cover in barns, and haystack. The next morning, I was able to return back to HQ. After Operation Market Garden, I was returned to my former unit and was sent to retake Aachen. This time, we got support from the U.S 12th tank battalion, the British 5th tank division, 21st British infantry division, and an artillery from the U.S 3rd Artillery regiment. We were ordered to escort the tank and artillery so they could blow the square. We mistaken the Theater for the square, but we didn't much care since we found the square and turn it to rubbles. Instantly, the Germans in the city surrendered. After Aachen, we continue our push to Berlin. I heard that the 101st airborne division were stuck in the Ardennes, and are now retaking Noville for the push. A 2 weeks after Aachen, my squad and I were sent back to Remagen, the city I was stuck to at Operation Market. We were there to confirm if the bridge is still standing, or not since the German keeps on blowing bridges that drives straight to their father land. That operation was successful; the bridge is still standing, and we've got support from 4 Sherman tanks AFTER my squad scores 2 King Tigers as a kill. Two of my men died in that operation. Now, the whole Allied army is pushing towards Berlin to take down the Tyranny of the Nazis and free the people of Europe. But my unit, my division, my squad stopped by the Elbe River once we heard the Russians were already in Berlin, and is now moving toward the Reichstag. In Elbe, I shook hands with Russian solders, our Allies, our brothers. We sang songs, drink, and tell stories of our families. Although I could not understand what they are saying, I could feel and understand the bond of brothers between us. We continue to fight until the fall of 1945; Germany surrendered. The blueprint Cliff and I found was then handed over to the U.S army. I've never heard about it since.

And so it is; I was returned back to Mineral town, and to my folks at home. I was greeted with joy, and heart warming comfort; especially Ann. Two weeks after the war, I was married to Ann, the little girl, and my childhood friend. Lt. O'Brien's squad attends the wedding, and so are the villagers of Mineral Town. As she walks down that isle, my feelings told me that Cliff is there, leaning at the corner by the door giving thumbs up to me saying "way to go, congratulations, etc….:". Not only that, but I had a feeling that Zack, Basil, Manna, Anna, Harris, Sasha, Doug, Popuri, Mary, Lillia, Barley, and Gotz were there right now, attending our marriage! Ann feels the same way too. Three years later, the town was stored as normal, only with an addition of a monument in the Rose Square to commemorate the resistance fighters, and to the fallen ones. Meanwhile, both of us have successfully restored the farm, with the help of Peter, our son. Karen and Rick were going on well, and are now running the Chicken farm and the winery (but will soon run the market as well). They've got three kids, and Karen is now pregnant. Gray returns to Britain and marries his female partner back in the Air force. He then returns to Mineral town and runs the Library. Elli and Doctor Tim were married 3 weeks after Ann and I got married; Elli is now pregnant, and the doctor is overjoyed of the news. Pastor Carter continues to preach sermons at the church; with the addition of Stu and May as acolytes. Ellen's house is now Carter's. Stu, and May live under the care take of Carter. Kai was recruited by the U.S army…., no, he VOLUNTEERED to the U.S army, and is now in training in the U.S at camp Toccoa. Lt. O'Brien returns back here after the war and runs the Yodel ranch. His business went well, and I think he'll stay here for quite a long time. One of his men comes along with him and became the village woodcutter, and carpenter. Although he still needs a bit more practice, he's quite satisfactory. Jeff died because of cancer, and left the supermarket to Karen. Well, Karen now seems to get a whole lot of job. The winery was then handed over to Rick (although it doesn't open as often as the old times though, only Saturdays and Sundays.). As for both of us, we help the villagers as best as we could. Ann continues to run the Inn, and had restored it back. I assist Rick on managing the winery and Ann on managing the Inn. Aside of that, on Sundays my family and I usually goes to church to hear about Pastor Carter's sermons, and to visit our friends grave. I usually mourn at the graves, remembering the good times I had with them; especially Cliff's; he's almost like a brother to me. In the late 6o's, Kai was sent to Vietnam for a tour of duty. I never want to go there, but I was sent there along with him since the villager (except Ann, Rick, and Karen) insisted that I should keep a watch over him. The blue-print of the StG 15 we handed to the U.S were developed into the AR-15, and are now saw action in Southeast Asia (Vietnam) as the new M-16. But it still got the problem of jamming in unfortunate times. The StG 44 blue print was handed over to the Russian and was developed into the AK-47, and is widely used by communist warriors. The MP-40 model is copied by the French and was developed into the MAT 49; it looks like the military is progressing, and is ready for another world war. Sadly, we lost Kai there because of an NVA sniper on the night we're assigned to lay defense on a captured old French fort; but that's another story I'll tell you if I got time. After the Vietnam War, I was discharged respectively from the military, and the O.S.S. In the summer of 1968, I was returned to Mineral Town and was reunited with my friends, and my family.

"_Those who have long enjoyed peace, _

_In time forget that men had died to win them."_

_Franklin. D. Roosevelt_

**Author's Note**

Finally the story is finished! Woohooo! I was planning to make the continuation of this story: A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'. Anyways, please review my story, and please send me a review including (if possible) whether I should type this one, or I should type the sequel and prequel of A Farmer's Courage, and the upcoming A Farmer's Courage II: Come out Fighting. A sequel to A Farmer's Courage, and a prequel to A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67'; based on Kai's P.O.V while at the Vietnam War. Anyways, please RR!

BTW:

Special for the password is password:

I've finish my story! Finally! Thanks for the help and support! Keep on writing! I'm damn curious about the continuation of your Jack the Jedi story!

BTW:

Thanks Vysanta. K. Arkedeyevich (did I spell your penname correctly?) for giving me that review! I've been waiting for a week for that thing! Without it, I'm down, I'm hopeless! Anyways, thanks again!


End file.
